If not for a Wedding
by xxNight Angelxx
Summary: Weddings are funny things. You can see all the love around you, feel it, but if you’re alone it just makes the loneliness worse. I don’t want to be alone anymore.
1. Plans

**Summary: **Weddings are funny things. You can see all the love around you, feel it, but if you're alone it just makes the loneliness worse. I don't want to be alone anymore.

**A/N & Disclaimer: **Hi! After great fantastic reviews for _The Reason, _I decided to write a sequel! It's not imperative that you read _The Reason_ but it might help just if people or things that happened are mentioned. This story is set two years after and Matt Santos won the election for President. Josh and Donna are now both working for in the White House, Josh is the Chief of Staff for POTUS, Donna, I can't decide if she's Press Secretary or Chief of Staff for FLOTUS, I'll decide later on but it doesn't really matter because this story, aside from this chapter, will be taking place in California as our lovely couple, or not, attend the wedding of Congressman Samuel Seaborn and love of his life, Ainsley Hayes grins I can have so much more fun with Ainsley than Mallory. Um, I think that's everything, except to say that, while I do rule over everything because I'm that great, I don't own the characters. Any of them, except Jessica, Danielle and Faith, I might throw a couple more in but anyone you know isn't mine. Enjoy!

**Feedback: **I love reviews. Makes me happy when I log on and find emails waiting.

* * *

Recap

_It was hard to believe how much had changed in the past month. Josh had gone from loving a woman in denial, to admitting his own denial, to loving Donna, which was the best night of his life, absolutely. But he still couldn't help but wonder about how much it had all changed. It had all been so perfect, what happened? He was pondering this as he subconsciously walked back to his office to get his backpack before he went home, alone, without her. He was tempted to make a detour, go to Donna's but he didn't know what to say and he was fairly certain she didn't want to see him. What was he going to do? He couldn't live without her, if he had he'd have let her go a long time, couldn't she see that?_

_He got his backpack and left, not noticing the post-it note stuck to the front of it. In unnatural silence he drove the long way to his apartment, the way that passed Donna's apartment. There were no lights on but he knew she was in there, he could feel it. Fighting the temptation to knock on her door until he knew what he was going to say, Josh drove on eventually finding himself in his own apartment._

_Shattered and broken he sat on his couch and thought about all the times she'd been in his apartment, all the times he'd been in hers, every interaction the two had ever had, the day they met, the previous night…Basically he thought about her and soon his thoughts drifted to what he'd told Sam earlier that day._

_I never believed in soul mates, I mean, it's all fairy tale stuff, right? The stories your parents read you to help you sleep, it's not real. At least, that's what I thought, until she entered my life. I never really realised at first, but she's mine._

_He was so stupid, he should have realised sooner, she might still have left but at least they'd have had longer together. He looked around his apartment and gave a heavy sigh. He'd made an unconscious effort to keep it tidy after Donna had tidied it for him and seeing his backpack sitting on the floor by his door just made it untidy. He picked it up, ready to put it away when he noticed two things; the first was the post-it note on his bag, the second was a rectangular piece of paper underneath the bag._

_He picked the latter up and noticed Donna's handwriting on the envelope immediately. He tore it open and read the letter inside._

_**Josh,  
**__**By now you'll have noticed I've gone and you'll still be wondering why, please don't worry about it, it's something that had to happen.  
**__**I've not been happy in my job for a while, you know that and I understand why you wouldn't let me go but I need to grow Josh and it's not happening with you. You tried, I know you did, but you slipped back so quickly and it's stifling me. You remember when we met? You knew instantly about 'Dr Freeride' and everything that had happened, I knew from the way you sounded you were nothing like that and I don't think you are, but you're still stopping me, you understand? I needed to get out of that before it happened again. I have a new job now, a place where I can grow fully and it's all because of you, I thank you for the opportunity.  
**__**And I know the timing couldn't be more worse, we finally find truth in each other and I leave but please, don't think it's because I don't love you because I do Josh, more than you'll ever know but that's why I have to leave. If we get together now then it'll be disaster for everyone…Us, the administration. We'll never be private, they'll think I'm with you to get ahead and there's been enough scandal in this administration it'll ruin the chances of all Democrats. I know you understand Josh, maybe one day we'll be alright but right now it can't happen. Another reason I had to leave, I can't stand to be so close to you after last night. So close and yet so far, it'd kill us both.  
**__**You know I'm right and I know we'll be together one day. Until then remember us Josh because it's just a case of wrong time, wrong place at the minute.  
**__**All my love  
**__**Donna**_

_There were no kisses at the bottom of the letter, there didn't need to be, her words said it all and Josh, finally knowing the reason, didn't feel any resentment towards Donna. In fact, he felt more admiration and love for the woman than he had ever felt before. He looked at the post-it note and saw Donna's cell phone number scribbled on it. He immediately dialled the number, still unsure of what to say but knowing that if Donna could write that he could say something._

_- - - -_

_Donna was crying into her pillow when the guitar-like sounds of They Say that was her cell phone ring tone sounded. She knew who it was instinctively. Josh was the only one who rang that early. She shut out the sound, letting it ring off. It rang again, and again, and again until eventually the tune annoyed her so much that she answered it._

"_Josh, please don't," she whimpered down the phone._

"_I got your letter," he said, ignoring her plea._

"_Good," she answered. "So now you know, leave it at that until it's time."_

"_And how will I know when that is?" He asked her urgently._

_A small smile played on her lips, he wasn't angry with her. "When the reasons don't matter."_

"_They don't matter to me now."_

"_But they will, one day they won't, and then love will be enough Josh but right now it's not."_

_With that she hung up on him. When he didn't ring back she knew he was alright and that no matter what happened, they would both be waiting for that day to happen. The day when the reason had no consequences. Until then they would wait, and hope and remember because that's all there was left to do._

- - - - - - - -

White House

It wasn't easy for either of them at first having to live without each other, to this day it still wasn't but seeing each other as much as they did throughout the campaigns it became more bearable. It had to, they couldn't see each other every few days and feel like dying every time; they had to get past it. And slowly they did. Of course, they still pined for each other as only lost soul mates can but they slipped back to a routine they had been practicing since day one. The one where they hid their feelings from the world and each other in favour of the charade that no feelings existed. It had got them through eight years already, it couldn't fail.

Only one person knew of their night together and the agreement reached the next night, and being in California he wasn't likely to ruin the pretence any time soon. So there they were, and their act worked well, on others anyway. During the day, on social occasions, they could lie and pretend and shut it all out as much as they liked but on those lonely nights they both faced neither could stop the memories flooding their thoughts. Nor could they on those rare occasions when they were left with time for private reflection in their hectic life.

This was one such occasion, for one of them at least and the memory of them during the reinauguration ball of former President Bartlett was shattered when the ringing of a phone trilled in the silent room.

"Josh Lyman," he answered it eagerly. It was the first thing he'd had to do all day.

"Hey, it's me. How's it going?" The voice was on that belonged to his best friend Sam Seaborn.

"Not too bad, just settling back in. First day and all that."

"You taken over Leo's office?"

"Yeah, it's not like he'll be using it anymore, is it?"

"No," Sam answered wistfully, thinking back to the good old days. "Guess not."

There was silence for a moment as both men thought back to days less than 8 years ago. So much had changed since then.

"What about you? Is it hectic?" Josh broke the thoughts this time.

Sam sighed heavily. "Isn't it always? I've only been in Congress a few months and I've got a wedding in a week…Which reminds me, any chance you can get here early?"

"How early?" Josh asked, already reaching for his planner.

That was the only plus he could find of Donna leaving, he had to learn to organise himself because no other assistant compared to her organisational skills.

"As soon as?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," Josh answered, though he couldn't see it being a problem.

It was only the first day of the new administration and so there were very few meetings that he couldn't reschedule and even if he couldn't reschedule them, he was Chief of Staff now, he'd get someone else to cover for him. It was just a matter sweet-talking President Matt Santos and if anyone could do that it was Josh.

- - - -

Donna was transferring a small photo into the top draw of her new desk from its six-year home in her bag when the phone rang making her drop it and slam the drawer shut hurriedly in surprise.

"Donna Moss speaking," she answered politely but warily. She was always afraid when her phone rang in case it was Josh, not that that would be a bad thing, she just wasn't ready and if he'd found out where she was working now then the call should be coming any time soon.

"Donna, thank God!" It wasn't Josh, in fact, the voice wasn't even male. It had a Southern twang Donna hadn't heard for a while now.

"Ainsley, is that you?" Donna asked confused. After Ainsley had left the White House they'd drifted apart, not that they'd ever been particularly close but they'd had a connection which was lost when she left. They'd spoke since, but not often, and rarely during work hours.

"Of course, who else has a voice this sexy?" Ainsley responded confidently.

Donna laughed a little. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, Sam's managed to lose the RSVPs and I'm making last minute touches to the seating plan so I just wanted to make sure you were still coming."

"Of course!"

"Great, are you and Josh coming together?"

"Josh?" Donna squeaked his name. How could she have forgotten he'd be there? He was Sam's friend, the best man even, that wasn't something to forget. "No," she answered eventually.

"Shame, you two were always good together…" There was a bit of background noise and Donna assumed Ainsley was talking to someone. "Hey, Donna? Do you want to come down early? Like tomorrow? You can help me with this seating plan then we can spend the week catching up and doing girly things. It's been a while."

Donna considered it, she was tempted. "I don't know, I've only just started this job –"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I'm sure the no one will mind."

Against her better judgment Donna spoke the next words. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" Ainsley cried happily. "I'll sort you somewhere to stay. See you tomorrow."

"But…" Donna tried to interrupt but Ainsley had already hung up.

'What have I let myself in for?' Donna wondered sitting at her desk.

- - - -

"Mister President, may I have a word, please?" Josh asked, knocking on the adjoining door later that day.

"Josh, of course," Matt answered, seemingly glad of the company. "There's no situation is there?" He added as an afterthought.

"No, no, nothing like that," Josh said as he sat down. "I just – uh – I was wondering…You remember Sam Seaborn? You met him in California." Josh reminded.

"The one who's getting married?" Matt asked confused at the conversation.

"Yeah, and you remember I'm the best man and I was taking the weekend off to go down there? Well now he wants me down there a little earlier to help him out."

"How much earlier?"

"Well, he didn't actually say but I was thinking tomorrow."

Matt let in a sharp intake of breath. "Tomorrow? That's a little sudden Josh."

Josh looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Yes sir, I know but I can arrange cover and it'll only be for a week," he spoke quickly.

"But it's our first week Josh –"

"Exactly, you don't need me here for that."

"We always need you," Matt said sincerely. Josh opened his mouth to interrupt but Matt cut him off. "But it looks like Sam needs you more."

Josh wasn't sure he heard right at first but the smile on Matt's face told him he had. "Thank you, Mister President."

He began to leave and Matt spoke after him.

"One week and no time off for the next year, even if you're dying."

Josh grinned at him and nodded before finally leaving the Oval Office for his own office where he began sorting out plane tickets and a hotel for the next week.

- - - -

"Ma'am?" Donna enquired a couple of days later.

"Mmm?" Was the distracted response.

"Would it be alright if I took a few days off?"

"I don't see why n…What?" Her boss looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well see, my friend is getting married next weekend and she wants me to go down there a few days early."

"Close friend is she?"

"Not really," Donna admitted sadly. "I've barely spoke to her this past year, it's been longer since I saw her."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Hmm…Where's the wedding?"

"California," Donna answered immediately.

"That's a long way, Donna."

"I know ma'am but I'll be on my cell the whole time."

"What's your friends' name?" The woman asked with interest.

"Ainsley Hayes."

The woman's eyes widened further. "That blonde Republican with the smart mouth?"

Donna nodded. "She's marrying Congressman Sam Seaborn, Deputy Communications Director during President Bartlett's first term."

"He's a Democrat?" Helen looked surprised.

"Yes," Donna answered in a tone that suggested she saw and loved the irony in that.

Her boss looked thoughtful. "Are they a good match?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. They're forever arguing but in a really cute way. They had a bit of trouble about eighteen months ago when Mallory visited them –"

"Mallory?"

"Leo McGarry's daughter," Donna explained before continuing. "But they got over it because that's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? Fight the demons that threaten you..."

Donna went oddly quiet and the woman she was speaking to looked her over with concern. She looked the same as always but there was something hidden in her eyes that looked almost regretful.

"Donna? Are you alright?"

Donna blinked and looked apologetic. "Yes, ma'am sorry, you didn't say anything important did you?"

"Everything I say is important Donna, but no."

"Of course ma'am, well sorry."

Her boss nodded, "Alright, well I think we can manage a week."

Donna smiled at her boss graciously. "Thank you ma'am. I'll make sure everything's sorted before I leave."

"I know you will, have a good week."

"I will, and ma'am? Try and keep your husband from ending the world, this will be the only holiday I have for a long time."

Donna could hear the laugh she got as return right up until she closed the door to the office then she headed back to her office to arrange the plane tickets.

- - - -

As Donna sorted out the details, her boss picked up her phone.

"You better of told him 'yes'," she warned to the person on the other end.

"Helen, of course I did honey. You too?" Matt asked his wife.

"Of course, you can phone Seaborn and tell him it's all set."


	2. Monday

Airport

"You would think that with over ten years in this business I'd be used to planes by now, wouldn't you?" Josh asked Sam as they went to collect his suitcase from the luggage terminal at the airport.

"Now, now Josh," Sam teased. "Even the most seasoned flyers get airsick."

"I don't get airsick, I just hate landing. They could definitely be smoother."

"Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's defiance. "Whatever, hurry up. I parked funny and there's still someone we need to meet."

"Who?" Josh asked, grabbing his suitcase.

As he gripped the handle another hand clamped down on his.

"This is my case you –" Josh began but stopped when he saw who was holding onto him.

Long blonde hair and shining green eyes, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Donna," Sam cried, interrupting the breathtaking silence that came over the other two when their eyes met.

"Hey Sam," Donna greeted warmly before turning her attentions back to Josh with a glare. "It's my case, let go Josh."

"It is not. Mine has the green cross in the corner so I can tell it apart from all the others."

"Because they all look the same," she mimicked a phrase she had heard him use several times. "I know and you also put a green cross on mine but I, unlike you, can tell the difference between brown and black."

She looked at the conveyer belt of cases and grabbed the brown one with the green cross in the corner.

"See, this one's yours." She spoke brusquely.

Josh recoiled at her tone and busied himself with studying the two cases before him. It was then he realised they really did look nothing alike. Donna's was black, modern and round, his faded brown and square. The only thing they had in common was the green cross.

"So it is," Josh answered smoothly. "Good thing you noticed," he finished speaking by flashing her a charming smile that only served to make her roll her eyes.

Ignoring him she turned to Sam, who had been watching the scene with fascination and amusement. His grin faded when he saw her glare.

"We ready?" She asked him.

He nodded and set off, Josh at his side, Donna bringing up the rear. "Moron," she huffed quietly about her ex-boss with a silent afterthought, 'Adorable but a moron all the same.'

- - - -

Sam's car

"I thought you sold this heap of junk?" Josh questioned about Sam's car, a blue Buick 1976.

"I did, about a year after college. You remember? We needed a deposit for a flat but we ended up blowing it all that weekend in Vegas." Sam unlocked the car and the three of them got in before Sam drove off.

A smile crossed Josh's face at the memory. "Oh yeah, that was a good weekend. You remember those girls, the ones who –" There was a small cough of irritation from Donna that made Josh stop quickly. "So what's it doing back?"

Though focussed on the road, Sam shot Josh a quick look that clearly showed he was stupid for asking.

"Are you kidding? You know how much I loved this car, I told you I'd buy her back when I had the chance. So I did, but not before I had to fight with some spotty-faced teenager to get her."

"Please tell me you're joking." Donna begged wearily from the back seat.

"No way, I never joke about my baby."

"He's telling the truth," Josh agreed. "You should have seen him when he had to sell it, crying his eyes out. He'd have walked through fire to get it back."

"Her," Sam corrected. "But luckily I didn't have to, the kid was a wimp, it was like fighting you, Josh."

"A difficult fight then," Josh said pompously

A derisive laugh escaped Donna on the back seat and Sam chuckled.

"Josh, Donna could beat you," Same said in a not-so supporting tone. "Hell, Ainsley, too."

"At the same time maybe," Josh claimed. "I've been working out."

"Whatever," Donna muttered making Josh turn to face her.

"You want to fight and see?" He challenged her.

"No," she gave a fake yawn.

"Scared?" He taunted.

"No," she repeated. "I just don't want you crying when I beat you."

"Don't worry," Josh answered cockily. "It won't happen."

"Is that a fact?" Donna countered, humour in her voice.

Neither noticed that they'd slipped back into their own bantering ways, Sam did though.

"Ladies," he interrupted their flirty arguing. "There's only one way to sort this, a fight, when we get back to the house," he suggested jokingly.

"You're on, how about it Josh?" Donna announced seriously.

"A fight?" Josh squeaked at the idea now that it was a real possibility.

"What's the matter Josh?" Donna teased in a taunting voice. "Scared?"

"No way!"

"Good, it's settled then."

And once more the bickering started up and lasted for the rest of the journey.

- - - -

Sam's House

Sam pulled up into the driveway of a large house painted a peachy colour with a lush garden of a variety of plants.

"It's beautiful," Donna gasped. "I would love something like this. It was Ainsley's choice?"

"Of course," Sam answered in a resigned tone before continuing teasingly. "Come on, I'll show you inside then we'll set up an arena for the two of you."

He gave a small laugh at his joke as he unlocked the door. "Honey, they're here," Sam called as he closed the front door behind hi guests.

Ainsley appeared from a door off to the side. Her blonde hair, currently pushed back with a pink Alice band, was matted together with a red substance at the ends.

"Donna, hi," she greeted, hugging the woman warmly.

"Hey, your house is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Ainsley gushed as she took Donna's hand and began leading her away for a tour.

When both women were gone Sam turned to the oddly silent Josh only to find him deep in thought.

"Trying to think of some good realtors in Washington?" He guessed.

"What? No, why would I? I don't plan on moving any time soon." Josh spoke a little too quickly.

"Not even for you and Donna to move into that dream home?"

"No," Josh said, his cheeks tingeing slightly. "We're not together, remember?"

"Why is that again?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah, because the timing's not right," he said in a scornful tone.

"Exactly," Josh said, looking around the hall for a subject changer.

"Josh you idiot!" Sam exclaimed harshly. "If you hang around waiting for the 'right time' then you're going to miss it."

Josh opened his mouth to say something but he could find no words. 'I hate it when he's right,' he thought darkly.

- - - -

At this same time, Ainsley and Donna were having a similar conversation.

"So why aren't you and Josh together yet?" Ainsley asked abruptly.

Donna stared at her a moment and, as she began to say something, was cut off by the overly-animated woman.

"I mean, Sam told me about those reasons of yours – don't look like that. I threatened to sing the **entire **collection of songs from the _H.M.S. Pinafore _at his next party if he didn't – and I have to say, they're the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"What?" Donna asked in shock.

"You heard me, they're bull. Admit it; they were excuses to hide the real reason."

"And what's that?" Donna asked sceptically.

"That you'd just had the best night of your life with the love of your life and you got scared so you ran. You've had bad relationship after bad relationship and the last one you had that lasted more than six months was with a guy that used, abused and cheated on you and while you knew Josh would never do that to you, that last relationship tainted everything for you and so you left."

"Now that's bull," Donna said unconvincingly; they both knew that what Ainsley said was true.

'I hate it when she's right,' Donna thought miserably.

- - - -

"So you know what?" Josh asked after dinner that night; home-made spaghetti Bolognese, which explained the red in Ainsley's hair earlier.

"What?" Donna countered suspiciously.

"We still haven't settled our little disagreement," Josh announced.

"So we haven't," Donna agreed. "Want to go for it now?"

"Sure," Josh said standing up and rolling the sleeves of his sweater up.

"You two were serious?" Sam asked incredulously.

"About what?" Ainsley asked confused and eyeing the three warily. Josh and Donna were stood, eyes locked, like they were about to start tearing chunks from each other at any minute while Sam was looking at the two despairingly. She got no answer as Sam quickly interrupted.

"Maybe you should wait, or better yet, not do it at all."

"My pride's at stake here, we're doing it," Josh said simply.

"Doing what?" Ainsley demanded once more, this time Sam briefly clued her in on the decision reached earlier that day. "Oh no you're not," she said sternly. "Not like you plan anyway."

As one Josh, Donna and Sam turned to look at her open-mouthed. "What?"

"You'll do it in three stages. First you'll arm wrestle, then a little sumo-style wrestle and finally a normal wrestling match."

The shock grew on the other threes faces, none more than Sam who had been expecting her to completely disapprove. Ainsley smiled at their reactions.

"What?" She asked innocently. "A girl needs a little fun somehow."

Ten minutes later the 3 "arenas" were set up and Josh and Donna were involved in their arm wrestling competition.

"So where did they get the idea to fight to see who was stronger?" Ainsley asked her fiancé in a no-nonsense tone.

"Who knows?" Sam answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Samuel," she said in a sing-song warning tone.

"Okay, so maybe they misunderstood when I said the kid I got my car off was a wimp but –"

"The kid you had a spelling contest with? The one who ran off crying when I told him to spell onomatopoeia?"

"The one and the same," Sam answered, giving her a cheeky grin.

She laughed and would have said something had Josh not taken that time to yell out in pain.

"Ow! You cheat! You're not supposed to dig your nails in."

"Don't be such a baby Josh."

"But you –"

"Donna wins," Ainsley announced with a sneaky smile.

"But she drew blood!"

"Donna wins," she repeated. "On to the sumo wrestle."

When both Josh and Donna were stood in a circle of towels Ainsley spoke again.

"Okay, so all you need to do is wrestle each other out of the circle but you're only allowed to push them out, nothing else. The first one to get the other out of the circle wins."

It took 3 minutes and 7 close calls for Josh to be declared winner.

Tying, the last event would be the decider. Four pillows had been set as corner points of a rectangle in which they had free reign to tackle each other to the ground. This was the one Sam and Ainsley had been looking forward to the most.

Donna was winning; there was no doubt about it. She was gripping Josh's shoulders, her nails digging in slightly, and slowly pushing him down and away from her. But she was also balancing precariously on the balls of her feet, a fact which Josh took great, accidental, advantage of. He swung his right leg out to balance himself and ended up taking Donna's legs out from under her. She fell forwards, taking Josh with her and rolling as they crashed to the floor.

Sam and Ainsley were not disappointed; they had wanted to witness a moment between their guests and this was definitely it. Both were breathing heavily, Josh lay on top of Donna, their eyes locked and their faces inches from each other. Neither were moving and they seemed to stay like that forever.

Sam coughed loudly, shattering their moment once more, and embarrassed looks crossed Josh and Donna's faces as they struggled to untangle themselves from each other.

"I think Josh may be the winner," Ainsley stated as though nothing had happened.

Josh simply nodded. "I should be going, room booked and everything. I'll see you guys tomorrow, thanks for dinner." And then he ran from the house quickly.

"I should probably go too," Donna said, more composed than her ex-boss. "Where am I staying?"

"Here," Ainsley smiled, showing her to her room.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry about the big gap between chapters, I've only just got time alone to type the end of this chapter. Not sure why I chose to have them fight except I thought it'd be fun and I wanted to write about that 'moment'. Thanks for the reviews, they were great. Next chapter Donna has to deal with a battle between her conscience and Ainsley acting like a little devil on her shoulder. 


	3. Tuesday

Donna awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee in a room wholly unfamiliar. There was a slight panic as she struggled to remember where she was until memories of the previous day drifted into her mind.

'Shit,' she thought leaping out of bed. 'It didn't happen, please God it didn't happen,' she begged silently as she ran to the mirror.

Turning away from the mirror and lowering her pyjama bottoms an inch, Donna looked at the reflection of her lower back over her shoulder and moaned, not at the bruise that had formed when she fell but at the realization that yesterday had actually happened.

"No," she gasped in shock.

- - - -

Ainsley had ensured Donna stayed in the guest bedroom directly above the kitchen just so she and Sam could hear this exact scene.

"I think she might be up," Sam commented over his mug of coffee at the sound of running steps above them.

"Mm-hmm," Ainsley agreed, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. "And full of energy apparently, that's just wrong."

Sam smiled at her knowingly; she was not a morning person, not until her fill of pancakes anyway. Overhead were the sounds of moving once more and a door closing.

"She's coming," Sam said unnecessarily, reaching for a pancake off Ainsley's plate.

Ainsley, in return, slapped his hand in an attempt to swat it away. "Get your own, they're on the counter."

"But you still have seven there," he protested unhappily.

"And you know I'm eating every one of them."

Sam mumbled something but was spared from having to repeat it louder when Donna came into the room.

"Morning," Ainsley greeted cheerfully to the dishevelled looking woman currently helping herself to pancakes off the counter, an act which earned Sam a smug look off Ainsley.

"Hi," Donna replied quietly.

She sat at the table and ran a hand through her limp hair in a distracted way as she did.

"Sleep well?" Sam enquired.

"Yes, thanks. And thank you for putting me up, I don't think I could even afford a motel room."

Ainsley shook her head firmly. "It's not a problem, we nearly had Josh here too but by the time Sam offered he already had a room at his hotel."

"Right," was all Donna said.

She didn't like small talk until she'd had a shower, as though the act of cleaning washed away an unfriendly layer revealing the charming, witty, talkative person they normally dealt with.

"And if you want to return the favour then you and Josh can always put us up when you start living together."

Sam shot Ainsley a look at her lack of tact but Donna didn't see it, she was too busy choking on a bite of pancake. Ainsley poured her a drink as Sam tapped her back soothingly.

"Are you okay?"

Donna nodded at the woman in response. "What do you mean when Josh and I start living together?"

"Well it's going to happen sometime soon, right? Now that you and he are working together again, something's bound to happen."

"It's because we're working together that nothing will happen and anyway, he works for the President, I work for the First Lady. We'll hardly see each other."

"Amy was around a lot when she was Chief of Staff," Ainsley pointed out making Donna shoot Sam, who was hiding behind his newspaper, a dark look. Just how much had he told this woman?

"Amy," Donna replied coldly. "Was trying to make sure Josh didn't get involved with anyone else by reminding him she was around. Josh doesn't even know I work there and I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?" Ainsley asked in a very lawyer-like fashion; stern and to the point.

"Because…" Donna trailed off, trying to think of a valid excuse. "It would complicate things," she finished lamely.

"How?"

After a moment pause Donna spoke even more pathetically. "It just would." Another pause and she snapped childishly, "Can we drop it please?"

"Fine," Ainsley answered, hurt.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Sam folded his newspaper. "What are you two doing today?" He asked as though he hadn't just witnessed the event or felt the change in mood.

"I was going to look for something to wear at you wedding," Donna admitted sheepishly, embarrassed that she hadn't done so already.

"Well I was going to treat me and the girls to a bit of beauty treatment. Why don't you join us Donna?" Ainsley asked as though she too had forgotten about the last 5 minutes. "We'll be shopping, too," she added, seeing the doubt on Donna's face.

"I don't know –" she began.

"Go, it'll be good for you to have a little r and r," Sam commented as he stood. "I have to go, I'll see you both later." And with that he left, leaving the two blondes alone.

"Well?" Ainsley asked a mix of hope and excitement in her voice.

"I guess so," Donna answered wearily.

"Great!" Ainsley declared, clapping her hands together in glee.

- - - -

'Why did I agree to this?' Donna thought miserably and not for the first time. Ainsley had dragged her to meet some of her friends, the bridesmaids and maid of honour. There were three of them all together; The Maid of Honour, Danielle, was Donna's height and figure but with dull hazel eyes and long black hair. She was friendly enough, they all were, she was just very loud and bubbly. Her daughter, a smaller, 13 year-old version of herself, was called Faith and one of the bridesmaids along with Ainsley's niece, Jessica. Jessica was a little shorter than Faith with ash-blonde hair and startling blue eyes. The four of them may as well have been talking in code as far as Donna was concerned. They spoke of things Donna had not witnessed and she was slowly starting to feel more and more like an outsider.

All through the beauty therapy portion of the day, which consisted of facials, manicures, pedicures and massages, the adults had talked about the disastrous dates Danielle had had that month as her ex, Faith's father, continued to hound her for another chance. Faith and Jessica, who were thoroughly enjoying the treatment they received, giggled over a boy they looked forward to seeing over the holidays. It was all perfectly innocent chatter but Donna, who didn't know anyone they were talking about, didn't join in, thinking it would be rude to interrupt. Instead she stayed out of the conversations, busying herself with the mind-numbing conversation from her beautician.

There had been an embarrassing moment as they prepared to leave the expensive salon and Donna realised she couldn't afford the treatment she'd received. She discreetly informed Ainsley of this but got as much tact as she'd received before as way of response.

Ainsley laughed loudly and showed Donna a plastic card. "Don't worry, its Sam's treat." She then paid for their treatment before facing the others. "Anyone for lunch? I'm starving."

Lunch, also Sam's treat, was at an expensive restaurant. The conversation here was lighter and Donna even found herself joining in a few times but never with as much enthusiasm as the other. Ainsley seemed to pick up on Donna's discomfort for her next suggested activity was one the five of them could be involved in with no one left out, the activity of all women's dreams; shopping.

Still, as much as the idea was appreciated on Donna's part, it only served to worsen her uncomfortableness for there was nothing worse than trying to choose a dress that will captivate the man of your dreams without showing up the bride with a group of women you barely know in shops that are way over your budget. Especially when none of them can agree.

"You know," Ainsley's twang rang throughout the boutique. "I'm not sure this dress would work well on you." She was holding a lilac dress up against herself and admiring it in the mirror.

Danielle looked over at her. "Just because it doesn't suit you don't mean it won't her."

"But they look alike, the same skin and hair," Jessica pointed out in support of her aunt.

Donna, in an attempt to silence them, put the dress she'd been looking at back on the rack, even faster when she caught sight of the price tag. She gave the dress a quick once over before taking it from Ainsley for closer inspection. Once more she casually noted the almost quadruple-figure price tag before handing it back.

"Ainsley's right and besides, these dresses are a little…" She thought for a suitable word to cover up the one she really believed it was, _expensive. _"Dressy," she finished. "They're more like ball gowns. Maybe we could try the mall."

All her shopping was done in the mall in DC. It was over-priced there too but it was a little more in her price range at least.

"Sounds good to me," Faith piped up. Apparently she'd only inherited her mothers' looks and not personality because this was the first time Donna had heard her speak with enthusiasm since they'd left the salon that morning.

"Me too," Jessica agreed.

The older women agreed too and they left the shop, passing many others as they headed to Ainsley's car (one a lot more road-worthy than Sam's).

"Oh my God," Donna gasped as something caught her eye. "Can we just make a quick detour?" She asked this as she was already headed into a shop.

The other shared puzzled glances before following her in. They found her staring at a dress on a mannequin intently.

Danielle examined her with curiosity. "Does she even have a boyfriend?" She asked critically.

"Not exactly," Ainsley answered awkwardly, it wasn't her place to tell the story.

"It would look beautiful on you," Faith told the teary-eyed Donna.

Donna nodded numbly. She _would_ look beautiful in it and she would love to wear it, for Josh to see her in it, but unfortunately the time had passed for that. As she admired the white gown, a gown so similar to the one she had always imagined as her wedding dress, startling realisations hit her. She had told Josh they had to wait for a time when a relationship between them wouldn't be damaging to anyone but now, after a culmination of the last 24 hours events, not to mention the past 2 years, she realised how wrong she'd been.

They loved each other, hadn't they proved that on that night? She'd experienced something so unlike anything she'd ever felt before and it had scared her so she ran, giving Josh a very real but very fake and lame excuse about his job. Ainsley was right, her reasons _were_ bull. If they weren't then surely something would have happened by now.

That first year nothing happened, and according to her reasons that was fair enough. High ranking staff for competing potential Presidential nominees dating wouldn't have gone down well but what about that second year? She'd pretty much dropped off the political radar, something could have happened then. Or maybe that was the problem? Maybe she'd hidden herself so well that Josh couldn't find her. Yeah, maybe that was it, but no, she knew that if Josh wanted to find her he wouldn't have stopped until he'd found her. He was persistent like that so maybe the problem was that she'd become too reclusive, too unknown. The appeal had gone for Josh, the thrill of it.

She knew that wasn't true either. She'd seen the look in his eyes when they fell, their bodies so close. That aching need and desire they'd been deprived of for so long hanging in the air. He still wanted her, loved her. Her eyes were filling with tears but she didn't care, she'd just realised what was probably the saddest thing about this whole sorry affair. Josh was ready and waiting for her to make a move but she, being the gutless wonder she was when it came to Josh, was too afraid to make it. She'd domed them once, she was dooming them now and she would, no doubt, continue to do so. She just couldn't tell him.

"Donna?"

Her name jarred her thoughts and she saw four sets of worried eyes on her.

"Are you alright?" Ainsley asked.

"Fine," Donna answered, her eyes drifting back to the dress.

"Try it on," Ainsley prodded.

Donna shook her head in response. "I'm never going to wear it, am I? And besides, I can't afford it."

"No one's saying buy it," Danielle responded. "Just try it on, see how it feel. If it fits _then_ you can deal with the particulars," she spoke like she would to a close friend.

"Like money?" Donna questioned wryly.

"Exactly," Danielle smiled, pushing Donna and her dress to the changing rooms. As Donna changed she could hear the conversation going on outside.

"You shouldn't have done that," Faith was telling her mother.

"Why not?" She asked, genuinely confused. Donna could hardly blame her, she didn't know the situation.

"Because she obviously didn't want to and she obviously got out of the last shop because she couldn't afford it this one's just as bad."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one prefers to shop in the mall when they can afford these prices."

"Oh," Danielle sounded uncomfortable. "Well she doesn't have to buy it does she, Ainse?" Obviously she was eager for support in the conversation.

Ainsley didn't answer though, she gasped because Donna took that moment to step out of the changing room.

Jessica stared, in admiration or shock Donna couldn't tell.

"Oh my God," Faith breathed.

"You look –" Danielle offered, unable to describe.

"Amazing," a passing shop assistant finished.

Donna studied herself in a full-length mirror; a stray tear escaped her brimming eyes. "I do," she agreed. She wasn't being egotistical; sometimes a person just had to be honest. She fingered the soft material gently and sighed. "But this is the only time I'll be looking it."

She began to head back to the changing room but was stopped by simultaneous cried of "Buy it."

"What?"

"Buy it," Ainsley said softly. "It looks good on you so at least if you and Josh don't get yourselves sorted you can wear it somewhere else…With a little customising, obviously."

"I can't," Donna choked out. "It'd just be a painful reminder."

Ainsley studied her a moment then began giggling.

"My life amuses you?" Donna asked with a glare.

Ainsley shook her head. "Just your stupidity. Now buy the damn dress. Wear it or don't wear it but every now and then a girl needs to treat herself."

Donna looked at her dumbly and would possibly have argued had Jessica not pushed her back in the cubicle. This urging seemed to do the trick as Donna forced her bag into Jessica's hands before closing the door. "Get my card out of my purse," she shouted through, making Ainsley smile.

As Donna changed she heard a little squeal from the other side of the door but left her questioning about it until she exited the cubicle five minutes later dressed this time in her jeans and blouse. However, she didn't need to question because Ainsley spoke immediately.

"You have Josh's card," she informed a bemused Donna in a sing-song voice.

"Excuse me?"

Ainsley waved a debit card at Donna. "You still have Josh's card."

"Oh…" Donna said a mix of embarrassment, confusion and surprise. "I forgot I had that, I meant to give it back before I left but, well, you know…"

"Yeah," Ainsley said. "Here, if you forgot so did he. Buy the dress."

Donna stared at the card being offered to her. "No, I can't. That's stealing and fraud and you should know better."

"No, it's not," Ainsley argued her lawyer voice back. "He gave you the card to buy things with and what better thing to buy than that?" She smiled. "You never know, when he gets his bank statement and sees it, it might kick him into action."

Donna shifted uncomfortably; she was torn that was obvious. "I doubt it and he gave me the card nine years ago, I've been gone for two, what are the chances I'm still a card holder?"

Ainsley looked at her in disbelief. "It's Josh, Donna. If it were anyone else I'd agree with you but it's not." Still Donna shook her head making Ainsley sigh. She snatched the dress off Donna. "Let's see shall we?"

She went to the counter and handed the dress over, the others followed after her, Donna crying "Ainsley, don't!" after her. Her fear was more that Josh _had_ taken her off the card than being caught using a card she really shouldn't be because if he had then it meant he'd given up on them and that thought was killing her inside slowly already, she didn't need proof.

Ainsley handed over the debit card.

"Very good Miss Moss, just sign here." The store clerk told Ainsley.

"Oh, no…Donna, you need to sign now," Ainsley told her smugly.

"I can't believe you did that," she muttered darkly a she stepped forward to sign the paper.

"That all seems to be in order," the clerk said as she compared signatures. "Thank you ma'am," the clerk said brightly handing over the bag and card. "Enjoy your special day."

Donna gave a forced smile before quickly leaving the shop, the others in tow. Quick to change the subject before Donna could say anything, and feeling pangs of hunger, Ainsley was the first to speak.

"Does anyone else want a muffin? I really want a muffin. Jess, what's that muffin place by the mall since Donna still wants to go look for a dress."

"Uh…Millie's?"

"Yeah, we'll make a quick stop there before the mall, alright?" She was talking at quick speed to everyone and they knew better than to argue.

So off they went and 3 hours later arrived back at Ainsley's house with various items and accessories. Donna had one handbag and two dresses; one to be worn on Sunday at Sam and Ainsley's wedding, the other at her own non-existent wedding that she knew would never happen.

* * *

**A/N: **My poor hand. I've wrote over 8 pages there so you better all like it. To respond to a few reviews just to fill up this ninth page…

**JDfanatic **Here's your update, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and the battle wasn't really as good as it could have been but I'm getting tired from typing now so it'll have to do :D

**kursk **I'm sure there'd still be PR problems for what I've got planned but they'd definitely be a little less bothersome than before. There'll be a lot more of devil Ainsley throughout just keep reading.

**Nicole10** Glad to hear it!

**uwprincess **Sometimes you need to be if you're ever going to get anywhere in life.

**Caia **Glad you like them, I hope you're not having to wait too long!

**WithanN** DC and CA are working together more than you realise. Glad I picked the right couple to make you happy. That's exactly how I remember Ainsley being when she was still around although I haven't watched those seasons in about a year but still, I seem to be doing well.

**AgtDanaM **lol, Ainsley is much better. She won't be doing it alone though as you'll see later on.

**MissNebraska2007 **Glad you like it!

**Auntie Theo **There's a little bit of reaction in here and the next chapter but it'll mostly be in chapter 5 when they kind of end up on a date.

**StacyWW12 **Glad I surprised you; let's see if I can keep it up.

((I'm now officially on page 10 and there's still another review to respond to!))

**miss jasadin **Yeah, the wrestling was a bit predictable but I wanted to write it. I think, if Josh and Donna ever really got together, they would need everyone to conspire against them; they'd just never make it on their own. And the rest of the senior staff will be making an appearance in chapter 6. And this story won't be that long I'm afraid. 10 chapters like _The Reason _was and I still can't decide if J&D do end up getting together or if I pull a sneaky stunt like last time. Who knows, there might still be room for another sequel!

Ok, hands sore, I need the toilet, I still haven't eaten my tea, I want a drink and my monitor turned blue about 2 and a half hours ago but I was too busy writing this to care and now it's starting to worry me so I best try and fix it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who haven't, why not? Oh, and I needed to say some kind of disclaimer, oh yeah, I don't own Millie's, mores the pity I like everything they sell. Millie's Cookies is a chain ran by people older and cleverer than me, I just used their name because I couldn't be bothered thinking one up myself. Bye now!


	4. Wednesday

"So how'd it go yesterday?" Sam asked over breakfast the next morning.

Donna was sleeping late so it was just him and Ainsley at the table.

"Ooh," Ainsley responded excitedly. "Well, Donna bought a dress."

Sam nodded. "That _is_ what you went out to buy."

Ainsley shot him a look. "Not for out wedding, although she did buy one for that, for her own."

"What?"

"She bought a wedding dress," Ainsley put it simply so she could eat some toast.

"Why would she do that?" Sam asked her with a pointed gaze.

Feigning innocence her answer was a shrug. "She paid for it with Josh's card, too. Maybe they're planning something?" She suggested as a diversion.

"Maybe you are," Sam countered with a smirk.

"Me?" She was still acting innocent.

"Yeah, you. Don't pretend, I know you're up to something." He stood up and prepared to leave.

She smiled at him smugly before she realised he was getting ready to go out. "Where are you going?"

"Josh and I have suits to be measured for."

"You told me you already had them," she said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

He nodded. "The material and colour is picked. I was just leaving the measuring until Josh got here."

"Oh, alright, so long as they're ready. I don't want anything going wrong."

"It won't," he promised, kissing her softly.

"Mmm…And Sam?" She called after him, making him stop and turn to see her wide grin. "Ask him when his own wedding's going to be."

Sam rolled his eyes despite the grin breaking out on his own face. "CJ's getting here in a couple of days, you two should combine plans."

"No need we already have the same plan. Came up with it on the phone a while ago."

Sam studied her a minute trying to work out if she was serious or not. When he realised she was he said, "You have problems, you know that?"

"That's why you love me baby!" She called after his fast retreating figure.

- - - -

"So how's it really going?" Josh asked after the woman previously taking measurements disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he took a seat at the side.

Josh took a look around the room before he too took a seat in the makeshift waiting area of old magazines and plush armchairs.

"Well, your whole life is changing. You're a congressman and you're getting married in four days and you'll probably have your first kid within a year, too. If it was me I couldn't cope, I'd be well on my way to my first heart attack."

Sam laughed. "I'm good," he said scanning the headlines of a random magazine with mild interest.

"Sam, this is me, you don't need to lie."

"I'm not. I mean, sure, it's weird but it's a nice weird."

Josh nodded contemplatively. "Which is weirder; having the power to do something useful or the idea of spending the rest of your life with a Republican?"

Sam laughed loudly. "The power, definitely."

"Really?" Josh was surprised.

"Yeah, because the Republican is Ainsley, the woman of my dreams but better! What we have is real, like with you and Donna, and I could never give that up. For that you are braver than me Josh, not having Donna with you all the time because I couldn't manage it, that thing with Mallory just helped prove that."

"You thought the thing with Lisa was real," Josh pointed out matter-of-factly but not snidely.

"And you thought Kim was 'the one'," Sam used the same tone.

"Ah, touché."

The woman came bustling back in with two tuxedo jackets and two pairs of trousers. "Try these," she instructed, handing one of each to the two men.

Five minutes, and a lot of hmm-ing and ha-ing later, the woman announced, "Just a few alterations to make," as she stuck pins in the clothes with a flourish.

"Take them off and you can collect them after three."

"Feel like lunch?" Sam asked after they returned the suit.

"Sure, lead the way."

Another twenty minutes and they found themselves sat in a bar ordering drinks and food.

"This place is a dive," Josh remarked as they sat a table in a deserted corner.

"Just like old times," Sam commented with a smile.

"They were never this bad, at least then the risk of catching something was 90 percent not 98!"

"It's not that bad. A little dirty but they're friendly enough."

"I suppose. Hey, I bet back then you never thought we'd be where we are today, did you?"

"If I had I'd never have believed it. Did you honestly believe you'd work for the leader of the Free World? Even back in the beginning days when you knew Bartlett was the right man did you think we'd do it?"

"No," Josh admitted. "I hoped, of course I did, and I imagined but the whole thing just seemed like a long shot. What about you?"

"Not at first, not until about a month before election day. Do you remember?"

Josh shook his head waiting for Sam to continue.

"We'd just taken a battering at…I don't remember now but that doesn't matter. We'd just been beaten and every day seemed more and more like we were closer to defeat. Everyone's spirits were down so Leo got all the assistants to buy food and drinks and, though no one felt like it, he put on a little party. That was the first time I saw CJ do _The Jackal_. Toby was going on and on about it until eventually Leo got sick of him and ordered her to do it.

"Seeing everyone gather round, the smiles it brought, the feeling of closeness we all got from it, everyone felt it. It was a feeling we were family, that we could weather whatever came. We'd got that far and we weren't going to give up without a fight. Just to prove it the Governor got up and he spoke to everyone. He said a lot of stuff but mostly I remember, he said 'We have obstacles in life, burdens to carry, problems to solve. We can defeat and overcome them or we can lie down and let them defeat us. I know which one I'd rather do, which one are you going to do?' That was when I knew for sure. Do you really not remember?"

Josh looked blankly at Sam, the event didn't seem familiar to him, and then he realised. "Oh, wait, I know what you mean. In Illinois, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Josh smiled. "I wasn't there."

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't. Well I was in Illinois but I wasn't at the party. Donna wasn't feeling good so I took her back to the motel. She felt so bad the next day when she realised she'd made me miss something important."

"Sounds like Donna," Sam laughed and Josh was silent until he realised that Sam was still smiling at him.

"What?" Josh asked. Sam's smile wasn't the same reminiscent one he'd just had but a knowing smile instead.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

Sam gave a little chuckle. "Even back then you would have given everything up for her, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, though he knew very well the answer.

"Well, you always loved the campaign parties and you didn't go to one just so you could look after Donna. You never suspected then?"

Josh shook his head. "I'm a good friend and a good boss; I'd have done the same for anyone." There was something insistent in his voice.

"I believe you," Sam said in an unconvinced tone.

"Good," Josh said just as their sandwiches arrived.

They ate in companionable silence for a while until Josh spoke again. "Was it that obvious?"

Sam chuckled again. "Afraid so. CJ was forever making plans to get you to see it. Every time the situation changed she'd change and adapt the plan. We must have gone through nearly 300 plans."

"We?" Josh sounded more amused and impressed than anything else.

"Well, she dragged me and Toby into it, too. Obviously we weren't as enthusiastic about it as she was."

"Oh, obviously," Josh said in a highly doubtful tone that made Sam laugh.

"Alright, maybe a little."

"Uh-huh," Josh nodded.

"Shut up," Sam responded teasingly. "At least we knew what you wouldn't admit."

"I guess." They continued to eat, followed by a couple more glasses of orange before they went back to get their suits.

"You know what you said before, about me being brave?"

"Yeah," Sam answered as the woman fetched the suits for them.

"I'm not. If she'd stayed I would have given it up if she'd asked me to, all of it. But she left, she knew what I would do and she spared me from having to. And I let her go, I accepted her leaving and I didn't go after her because I was relieved. I was relieved that she was making that choice instead of me. I wasn't brave Sam, I wish I was, I wish I'd gone after her, spoke to her during the campaigns. Do you know how many times we saw each other? How many times I nearly said something, I even went to her that night Santos won and Russell lost. I was going to talk to her but she was with Will and I just used it as an excuse not to. And then I never saw her again and I didn't try to look. I'm pathetic."

Sam was silent for a moment then he out a hand on Josh's shoulder. "You're not pathetic, a little weak but not pathetic. And you're going to make this better."

Josh snorted, "How?"

"Well, by my reckoning you have four more days until you have to leave, four more days to try and make amends, to let her know. I'd start tomorrow. Talk to her," he urged gently as the woman came back.

"You think?" Josh asked ignoring the woman who was trying to get money off the two men.

"Yeah, even if it doesn't work it won't hurt, right?"

"Yeah," Josh grinned. "Thanks." Then he turned to face the woman. "I'm paying, here, put them on that," he handed over a debit card.

The woman took it eagerly and swiped it. She frowned and tried swiping it again. "I'm sorry sir; your card has been refused because of insufficient funds."

"Insufficient…I haven't used that card in months and I especially put money in the account a few days ago, how can there be insufficient funds? Try it again."

"I've tried it twice already, sir. Now do you have any other way in which you wish to pay?"

Josh snatched the card from her. "It should work, let me try," he started to walk behind the counter she was at.

"Stay that side of the counter sir."

"Josh, get back here," Sam snapped at him. "I'll buy the suits."

"No, I'm buying them, you won't let me do anything else, and I'm buying the suits."

"Not with that card you're not," the woman informed him.

Josh let out a low growl before taking his wallet out and throwing another card at her.

She swiped it through the machine and it bleeped happily. "Very good, sir," she said as he signed the receipt. "Thank you, please come again!"

Josh stormed out of the shop leaving Sam to get both his second card and the suits.

"That card should have worked, Sam," he cried at him when Sam caught up to him.

"Maybe you got them confused? I mean, they are the same colour."

"I didn't get them confused. I put money in this account," he waved the first card. "From that account," he pointed at the card in Sam's hand. "I was trying not to use that card at all," he pointed at the second card again. "Where's the ATM? I'm checking this out."

Sam sighed; it wasn't that he didn't believe Josh he just thought he was mistaken. "It's over there," He said wearily.

Josh strode across to the street where he put his card in the machine and printed out a bank statement. Sam stayed where he was so Josh headed back again.

"Aha!" He cried. "See that, 'deposited three thousand dollars' right above…twenty-five hundred dollars? When did I spend two thousand five hundred dollars? I would know if I had spent that much and especially somewhere like that!"

"What are you…Ah," Sam began until he saw where Josh was pointing.

"'Ah'?" Josh turned to him. "You knew about this?"

"Well Ainsley might have mentioned something…"

"What was Ainsley doing with my card? I knew you marrying a Republican was a bad idea."

"It wasn't Ainsley," Sam glowered at him. "If you must know it was Donna."

"Donna? Donna doesn't have my card and even if she did she wouldn't go around buying that with it."

"Josh, you gave her a card after you got shot so she could buy you stuff, did you get it back when she left?"

A frown appeared on Josh's face as he thought about it. "I forgot she had it," he admitted. "But even still, she wouldn't use it now."

"Apparently she would because she bought a dress with it yesterday."

For some reason the knowledge that she was using his card calmed the stressed out Josh. Maybe it was because it came with the knowledge that she still had it and hadn't thrown it away when she left, or maybe it was just because it meant there wasn't a random person running around with his card somewhere out there.

"Must be some dress she's wearing on Sunday then," he said eventually, making Sam's lip twitch into a superior smile. "What?"

"Look again at where she bought the dress."

"'White Veil Bridal Wear'," Josh read. "Yeah, so wh…Oh no, please God, no."

Sam laughed. "Breathe man; there's no one for her to wear it for and if there was she wouldn't be using your card would she?"

"So why did she…Does she…?" Josh couldn't get his mind to form the questions fully.

"You'd have to ask her that. Now, are you going to apologise for the Republican comment?"

But Josh was too busy trying to concentrate on breathing to answer Sam's question. The arrogant shake of the head was enough of an answer for Sam though as he laughed at his friend, imagining the comment he'd have made if his mind would let him.

* * *

**A/N:** I like this, it's a good little chapter I think, and we're finally getting somewhere with it, woo hoo! Tomorrow's chapter will be Josh/Donna interaction so that should be good. But I have one question, was Dr Freeride ever given a name? I've read a few 'fics where he was called Kevin but is that his actual name or one he was just given? 

**JDfanatic **Like I said, I still can't decide if they get together yet but I'm sure Josh will get to see it _eventually_, even if it's just if he goes with Donna to take it back.

**miss jasadin **lol, glad you liked it. I'm sure, being the great guy he is, Josh would have offered to pay for it if they were getting married anyway so why not have him pay for it now? That was my thinking anyway.

**Nicole10 **Adorable? He he, how lovely.

**MissNebraska2007 **Aww, thank you, but it's really not necessary. I only write for people's amusement and to practice my skills, you really don't need to dedicate a fic to me.

**WithanN **I reckon Ainsley's a romantic at heart and when she gets stuck on an idea she's not going to give up on it any time soon. And as for the thing with Mallory, it will be explained…chapter 7 I think, I don't have my plan on me so I'm not sure but I will be writing about it.

**Caia **Thank you for reviewing! Aww, don't cry, the world will right itself eventually, just enjoy the drama that goes before it happens first!

**kursk **That was only Donna's first day as the First Lady's COS in chapter 1, she's been absent for the last year for reasons as yet unknown. As for being so poor, the same reasons she's been missing for a year I guess. I suppose to say she couldn't afford a motel was a bit of an exaggeration but she certainly couldn't afford the dress. The reasons will be uncovered, I don't just like making her so poor she has to steal from Josh:D

**AgtDanaM **Glad to hear it, there aren't that many on them, are there? I'm a little surprised there's only 4 pages of J/D ones to be honest.

Beep boop, me done.

Rae


	5. Thursday

"You're up early," Ainsley observed brightly the next morning. She was up early herself, having eaten her pancake fill already and moving on to a blueberry muffin.

"Couldn't sleep," Donna yawned. "Where's Sam?"

"Had some work to do," Ainsley answered. "Should be back in a few hours though. Do you want to do something today?"

"I – uh – are the others going to be around?"

"No, don't you like them?"

"I don't _know_ them." Donna reminded as she sat with a mug of coffee. "I don't know what to say or do around them."

"Same as you would with your own friends."

"Yeah…" She drifted off a little bit. "What do you want to do then?" She paused a moment. "Don't you work?"

"Of course I do, and in a proper office, too. I just took a week off to prepare for the wedding and I've booked a couple of weeks for the honeymoon after Congress gets out at Christmas."

"Oh," Donna said. "Well do you have anything in particular you want to do?"

Ainsley thought about it. "Feel like helping with last minute preparations?"

"Sure, just let me shower first."

The idea didn't thrill Donna, far from it. It reminded her of the dress she had upstairs, the plans she'd had for the perfect wedding since she was a child, the man she loved but had lost, the wedding that would never come. But there was a desperate plea in Ainsley's voice that hit Donna's need to help and she agreed. They finalised the details of the seating plan and Donna phoned the florist to ensure the flowers would arrive on Sunday. Ainsley made sure the caterers were still okay to deliver on the morning and made a phone call to her mother to make sure she knew what flight she was getting the next day. Though she was afraid to admit it, Donna quite enjoyed herself during those hours and oddly it did, if only for a few hours, take her mind off Josh.

- - - -

"Joshua…Josh, buddy, rise and shine." Despite Sam's coaxing Josh didn't stir or wake from his sleep.

In a last ditch attempt, Sam yanked open the curtains and poured a glass of cold water on his head. "Get your lazy up right now, Lyman."

"Don' wanna," he whined.

"Don' care," Sam mimicked. "Come on, you've only been here a couple of nights, if you're out of the getting up early routine already then there's something wrong with you."

"I had a lot of sleep to catch up on," Josh declared huffily, finally wiping the water from his face. "What was so important you had to wake me up so early anyway?"

"It's gone noon, Josh, and you're meant to be talking to Donna today."

There was a whining noise from Josh before he got out of bed. "I'm going to shower, go wait downstairs I'll be fifteen minutes."

"Any longer and I'm coming up to get you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Fifteen minutes came and passed but Josh didn't come down for he had gone back to bed. Sure enough Sam came and woke him by splashing water on him once more. This time he made sure Josh went in the shower before he left. Another fifteen minutes and Josh did come out of his hotel room to meet Sam downstairs in the foyer.

"Still would have preferred to sleep."

- - - -

From the hotel, Josh and Sam went back to the house where they talked with Ainsley and Donna for the rest of the day. There were several uncomfortable silences as conversation drifted to what can only be described as "dangerous territory" between the state of Josh and Donna's relationship. However, neither made any attempt to avoid or press such issues and by 5 that afternoon it was beginning to wear down both Sam and Ainsley.

"Who wants to go out to dinner?" Ainsley asked during one such silence.

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed. "You two?"

"Uh, sure."

"Yeah, okay."

"Good, I'll go book a table." Ainsley got up and went into the hall to get the phone book and from there the kitchen to use the phone.

Sam followed her a couple of minutes later in time to hear, "A table for two at seven? Thank you. Name? Seaborn."

"What are you up to?" Sam asked her suspiciously when she got off the phone.

"Me? Nothing. Come on, we have to get back in there." She took his hand and led him back into the lounge.

"Table's booked for seven at Chez Francois. It's three blocks away from your hotel so you shouldn't be late after getting changed." She was talking to Josh.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He wore a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt under his jacket.

Ainsley just gave him a disbelieving look.

"Alright, I'm going," Josh sighed. "It's under your name I assume?"

"Seaborn, yeah, see you in a couple of hours."

As soon as Josh left the house Ainsley turned to Donna. "It's going to just be you and Josh so look gorgeous, alright?"

"What?" Donna asked startled.

"Me and Sam are eating here tonight, you and Josh need to talk and we're not interrupting that so go get ready."

A sharp look off Ainsley stopped Donna arguing and going to get ready instead.

"I thought we were eating out, too?" Sam asked, marvelling at his fiancées initiative but disappointed since he had been looking forward to eating out.

Ainsley moved close to him, her mouth close to his. "I have something better planned for you," she whispered seductively.

Sam shivered at this but looked at her questioningly, she nodded and he grinned. "Guess I can live without eating out then."

- - - -

'Why did I ever agree to come here early?' Donna thought miserably. 'I bet she had this planned all along. Get us both here, force us into situations together and then have us end up happily ever after. Well it's not going to work." This last defiant thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, name's Seaborn."

The maitre'd looked down at the list of reservations and nodded. "Very well, follow me."

He led her to a small table near the back of the restaurant. It had the typical white tablecloth and lit candles, perfect for a romantic dinner. Sat at the table was Josh wearing trousers, a blue shirt and an adorable confused look. Donna gave a small whimper, 'Maybe it will work after all.'

"Your table," the maitre'd gestured with a wave of his arm.

"Thank you." Donna smiled.

At hearing her voice Josh looked up and was momentarily stunned. She was wearing a silvery-grey dress; her hair was up in a loose bun. She looked more beautiful than he ever remembered. He stood up when he saw her getting closer.

"I think they made a mistake," he laughed.

"No, they didn't," Donna said as she took her seat on the chair Josh pushed in after her. "Ainsley set us up."

"Set us up?" Josh's frowned.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"That we're the only ones here early, that Sam and Ainsley conveniently 'forgot' they couldn't come out tonight. What have you and Sam talked about lately, Josh? Because nearly every conversation I've had with Ainsley has been about why you and I haven't got our acts together yet. Still think it's a mistake?"

Josh went quiet. "I guess you're right."

"I often am," she commented with a grin.

"I suppose we're meant to talk then?"

Donna looked over at a waiter. "No need to do it right now, is there? Let's eat, Sam's paying."

Josh smiled, "Well then, what's the most expensive thing on the menu?"

They ordered their food and, as they waited for it to arrive, made small talk.

"So you look good, Donna, real good."

"Yeah, better than you. It's good to know you didn't rely on me to make sure you stayed healthy," she observed sarcastically.

"I do alright."

"You look tired, you've lost weight and I bet you haven't been taking your medication."

Josh looked guilty. "It's your fault," he said childishly.

"How is it my fault?"

"You left," he spoke the words they were both trying to avoid, the words that were destined to lead to so much more.

"Yeah, well lets not get into that right now, alright?"

Josh nodded in agreement and they both took a sip of wine, staying quiet for a moment or two as they thought about where the conversation had almost led them.

"So what are you doing these days?" Josh asked. "I haven't seen you since we won that night."

"You mean you don't know?" Donna sounded surprised. "I got a new job."

"You did? Where?"

"You really don't know?" Josh shook his head in answer. "I'm working at the White House, I thought you were well in with this stuff now that you're the second most powerful person in the world," she teased him.

"That I may be but as omnipotent as I am I can't keep tabs on everyone all the time, can I? So help me out here."

She gave him an almost shy smile. "You're looking at the Chief o Staff for the First Lady."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"No, I'm not. Well I am but not the way you think. I'm pleased for you Donna, really."

"I know," she began to feel a little embarrassed and took another sip of wine to calm herself.

"When did you get the job?"

"Uh…Well, I got a phone call off the First Lady the day after elections. She tracked me right down in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Josh frowned. "What were you doing in Wisconsin?"

"Visiting my family," Donna said in a rather withdrawn tone. "Oh, look, there's the waiter with our food."

Josh frowned at her hasty attempt to change subject but said nothing as the food arrived. Thirty minutes of silence later and with dessert on the way, Josh was tiring of the games.

"Alright, so you have a choice of two things to talk to me about," Josh announced to Donna who had been looking at the wall decorations with great interest.

"Oh?" Donna turned from the wall to look at Josh.

"Yeah. You can either tell me what you're not telling me or we can both talk about the thing we don't want to talk about."

"Neither sound like something I want to talk about."

"Tough, you're going to tell me one."

"I'm not your assistant anymore Josh, you can't tell me what to do."

"You're right, I can't and I don't plan on forcing you but as a man who loves and cares about you I'm asking you to please talk to me."

Donna couldn't look at him, her eyes filled with tears and she found it hard to breathe.

"I have to go…"

"Donna," Josh said in a warning tone and she couldn't help but let a little smile break out on her pained face.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said again.

"Oh, alright then."

In the bathroom Donna was mentally scolding herself. "Just tell him," she told her reflection. "He'd want to know."

"Its not his job to know," her reflection seemed to say.

"Think he's going to give up if I just pretend nothing happened?"

"No."

"Alright then, so I tell him."

She left the bathroom as fast as she could and returned to the table where her dessert was now waiting.

"Only one person knows what I am about to tell you so please, don't let everyone know. It's none of their business and not up to them to worry."

"About what? What's happening Donna?" The concern in Josh's voice was enough for Donna to know he respected her wishes but she needed to be sure.

"Swear to me Josh."

"I swear," he said solemnly.

"Okay…"

So Donna told him it all, about how a couple of days after Russell's loss she received a phone call from her mom telling her to get to Wisconsin as soon as possible. She had gone only to find that her father was in the final stages of terminal lung cancer. He needed round-the-clock medical care and spent his last months in the hospital where doctors and nurses were always on hand. Donna had stayed, for her mother as much as her father. All her mom's money was taken up on medical bills so Donna got herself a job to ensure money was still coming into the house. Soon that money ran short and Donna had to use her own to pay for medical bills, and later the funeral. She spent her weekdays working a crummy 9 to 5 job and her weekends visiting her father. During her evening she attended night classes at the college. She was now back living in Washington for her new job with very little money but there was one vital difference since the last time she had been in this situation; she had that vital degree that had held her back for so long.

"Donna, you should have told me," Josh sounded harsh but Donna could hear the many levels of concern that layered his voice.

"I couldn't," Donna wept. Somewhere during Donna's tale they had left the restaurant and were now walking along the nearby stretch of sand that just about qualified as a beach. It was deserted except for this non-couple.

"Why not?"

"Because…I left Josh. We barely spoke that whole year and then I vanished. I didn't know if you still wanted to know…if you still cared…" She trailed off here, her words being cut off by a choked gasp for breath.

Josh, who already had his arm wrapped around Donna's shoulders, moved his head to kiss her hair before stepping forward and opposite her. He held onto her shoulder with one hand and lifted her head to look at her with the other. What he saw wasn't the fragile, upset, broken woman he had just been listening to but an unbelievably strong, beautiful woman who at this moment needed him.

"Don't you ever think I stopped caring," he told her. "I thought about you every day and I wondered what you what you were doing, if I'd known, which I should have done by the way, I'd have helped you. I want to have been able to help you Donna."

Then he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, holding her head tightly against his chest. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest, he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt onto his chest but he didn't care. This, this was the thing that had been missing from his life for the past two years, this was the bond that could never be broken no matter how much it was tested. This was what his life should be about.

Donna pulled away from him, putting the slightest distance between them so that she could lean up and kiss him. It was soft and gentle and wild and needing all at the same time but most importantly it knocked all thoughts from Josh's head, leaving just one in its place; 'Or maybe this is what it should be about.'

* * *

**A/N: **My mother has a habit of messing up my life and this chapter was no exception. It would have been out earlier except that I had to take a 4-hour break to help her tidy the house, then I did a bit of DIY in my room. I put together 2 whole shelve units all on my own! Well, technically I had help on the second one but I didn't need it. So anyway, I saved the chapter onto disk and stole her laptop for the night. I typed all through _Lost_ and I typed all through the film I was watching, _Double Jeopardy_, is that what it's called? The one with Tommy Lee Jones and Ashley Judd. I think it is, yeah. Anyway, by the time I finished writing (with lots of interruptions from my mother, btw) it was 1.41 am and I had an 8 o'clock start because I have to collect my exam results I went to bed so you had to wait even longer to get the chapter, which I'm sure just made you appreciate it that little bit more. Anyway, off to get the results now. See how many I failed! Thanks to all my reviewers, for the support and the answering of my questions and if you just read through all that babble of an author's note and found it made sense then CONGRATS! I'll write more later. Mum's out for the day so it should be typed soon enough…So long as I don't get distracted :D

Oh, and spellchecker says maitre'd isn't a real word, I suppose that's 'cos it's French…

Rae


	6. Friday

"Sit down," a man's boomed. "You're disturbing the passengers."

"I can't, I'm so nervous," a woman's voice answered his and it did sound agitated

"Honestly, anyone would think you were on the way to your own wedding."

"It's not the wedding I'm nervous about."

"What else is there to be nervous about?"

She sat down beside the man. "Well, there's something I didn't tell you."

"Like what?" He asked, furrowing his brows for a moment before comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, CJ, tell me you haven't been up to something."

"I can't help myself Toby, you should know that by now."

Toby sighed heavily. "Alright, what's going on then?"

"Alright but remember you're on a plane, that means small quarters so no shouting." She looked over at him but his face remained passive at her teasing. "Okay," she breathed. "So I was phoning Sam a few months ago and Ainsley answered. Sam wasn't in so we had a chat instead. Somehow, and don't ask me how because I haven't a clue, but somehow we got talking about how sad it was that Josh and Donna hadn't spoken in so long…"

Toby interrupted her by giving another sigh. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well, not really. We came up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, get them to meet up again, spend some time alone and they'd eventually see what they've been missing and –"

"Live happily ever after?" Toby guessed. "CJ, I've warned you about these plans of yours, they never work and you're the one who ends up disappointed. You just can't leave it alone can you?"

"But this is different," CJ said passionately. "It's actually working this time, I just need to land so I can see how well."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You remember I was on the phone when you came to pick me up? I was talking to Ainsley. She told me her and Sam have been working on Donna and Josh all week and last night they went out together, Josh and Donna that is, and Donna didn't get back until the early hours so Ainsley didn't see her. Stop that eye rolling. Anyway, when Donna eventually got up she had a big smile on her face and said the night went well. Ainsley was going to get more out of her during the day."

Toby took a deep breath. "All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up. Anything could have happened last night."

"Yeah, but –"

"CJ, please, stop doing this to yourself. You get so caught up in other peoples lives, I don't remember the last time you went out for a date and enjoyed yourself."

"I got fed up of wasting my time when I know the right guy already, I'm just waiting for him to get his act together."

Toby shifted a little in his seat and turned to face her. "Maybe you could make the first move and then you could stop living out your own romantic ideas through other people."

"I could," CJ agreed. "But where I come from the man is meant to make the first move."

"You might be making a while then," Toby said, chuckling quietly as CJ hit him playfully.

- - - -

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night? I'm dying here!" Ainsley cried. It was mid-afternoon and Donna was still withholding information of what had happened the previous night.

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell," Donna said teasingly but with a hint of seriousness that Ainsley didn't fail to catch.

She let out a little excited squeal. "You kissed him?"

"I didn't say that, it's just a phrase."

"So you didn't kiss him?"

"I didn't say that either," Donna said cryptically.

Ainsley let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a chuckle. "Well, will you at least tell me if you talked it all out?"

"No," Donna answered.

"Why not?" Ainsley whined making Donna laugh.

"No, we didn't talk it out," she said fully this time. "Something else came up but I think we might on track, so thank you."

Seeing the true smile lighting Donna's face, the smile that stretched as wide and as big as it would go while her eyes lit up and practically shone, that was enough reward for Ainsley. "All I did was set up a place, you did the rest yourself. Don't let it all go to waste, alright?"

"I won't," Donna promised.

- - - -

"Sam!" Abbey said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Ma'am," Sam greeted back, stepping back for her to see Josh beside him.

"And Josh, too? You see this Jed? They both came to meet us."

"I see," her husband answered. "I'd love it if one of them tried helping me with these bags though."

"Oh, of course, let me," Josh said running forward to take some of the bags from the other men.

Jed off-loaded every other bag onto the eager man.

"Oh good God," Josh wheezed under the weight of the bags he was carrying. "What have you got in here?"

"My wife's entire wardrobe collection," Jed laughed.

"I didn't bring that much," Abbey argued.

"Are you still moaning, dad?" Zoey was coming up behind them.

"Well of course you agree she needs it all, you're just as bad." Jed countered but there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Sam and Josh exchanged glances, if they didn't interrupt then this could go on for a while but they didn't really want to interrupt it, it was quite amusing.

"Excuse me, ma'am, Mr President, we need to get moving. We're meeting CJ, Toby and Leo at the other side of the airport."

"CJ's coming today, too?" Asked an excited Zoey.

As the five of them made their way across the airport, Jed spoke to Sam and Josh.

"You know, I'm not the President any more, you don't have to call me such."

"Old habits die hard, sir."

Jed laughed, "Sir's better but I'd prefer Jed."

"I think we could manage that."

"And stop calling me ma'am," Abbey interrupted from behind them. "Makes me feel old, Abbey will do fine."

It was Sam and Josh's turn to laugh. "Alright."

They reached the terminal and as they waited for CJ, Toby and Leo to come out they talked about anything and everything.

"Are you enjoying being back in Manchester?" Sam asked.

Abbey was the one who answered. "It's a nice change of pace, not so hectic. Jed's finding it hard to settle down though."

"I'm not."

"Oh please, dad," Zoey laughed. "You're always rattling around the house in the early hours."

"Well if I'm disturbing you, you can always move out. I know there's a certain young man who would love to have you staying with him."

Zoey blushed. "I'm your youngest daughter, you're meant to be encouraging me to stay not move out to live with strange men."

"Charlie's not that strange and you spent more time at his place than the residence last year anyway."

"That's not the point. Staying over and living together are two completely different things. We're not ready for that yet."

"Then I guess you'll just have to put up with my rattling then," Jed teased her.

"Oh, look, they're coming out," Josh pointed out as people began flooding out of the terminal.

Leo was one of the first people out, CJ and Toby two of the last. Having been working together up until a week previously, there was a brief catch up between these three and the ex-President and his family. There was a slightly longer catch-up between the three and Sam and Josh that lasted the entire length of the journey. There was a brief moment of uneasiness between Josh and Toby who, though they had put aside their differences a few months previously, were still not as comfortable around each other as they had been. This soon faded though and between the two cars that headed back to Sam's house that afternoon there was a strong sense of belonging that came from them all being back together for the first time in a long time. The Bartlett family together again, if only for a few days.

- - - -

"Are you sure about this?" Ainsley asked Donna for the hundredth time.

They were stood in the guest room where Donna had been sleeping as Donna packed a small bag.

"We've been through this, I need to do it. You were right. It all comes back to him and I can't keep living like this. If I'm ever going to take that chance with Josh I need to do this. You know I'm right."

"I do," Ainsley nodded. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You're going to be doing this alone, you realise this."

Donna fastened the bag and swung it onto her shoulder as she looked at Ainsley. "I do and that's how it needs to be done. I'm not the same person who left then and I'm going to let him know it."

"I still can't believe you didn't run into him when you were there. I mean you spent a year there."

Donna shrugged, "It's amazing how much you can avoid something when you really want to."

"I guess," Ainsley said. A car horn was heard so they walked downstairs and she opened the door to let Donna out.

Donna hugged her. "Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Don't tell Josh what I'm doing or where I am."

"Donna, he's going to ask."

"So lie, I'll be back in time for time for tomorrow night."

"You better be."

Donna smiled at her. "I promise. Thanks."

"Just be careful alright? Don't get sucked in."

Donna nodded and walked to the taxi that was waiting to take her to the airport.

- - - -

"So why did we get here before your parents?" CJ asked.

"Because we wanted to see you all before they arrived and we weren't given a moments peace," Sam answered, half serious making the others laugh.

There were ten people sat around the table of one of California's top restaurants; Sam and Ainsley were sat beside each other, as were Abbey and Jed and CJ and Toby. Leo, Josh, Zoey and Charlie, who had arrived by plane earlier that evening, took up the other four seats. Everyone had noticed Donna's absence but as yet no one had mentioned it.

"Well I'm glad you asked us up here," Zoey said.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it means I can attend my first hen's night," she said with a grin. "I do hope that Maid of Honour got an interesting evening planned."

"Sorry Zoey, it's just a few drinks in with the girls."

"What?" This was CJ asking, and with a pout. "Where's the wildness? The fun?"

"The strippers?" Zoey added.

"Hey, boyfriend sat right here!" Charlie cried from beside her.

"And your father!" Jed added, slightly alarmed at her daughters comment.

As the others laughed Zoey looked at both her boyfriend and her father, "Are you telling me you're not hoping Josh has something similar planned for Sam's night?"

"He better not do," Ainsley interrupted seriously. "If I learn you've been trying to corrupt my fiancé in such a way you're not going to find me quite so easy to beat as Donna, Lyman," Ainsley warned with a pointed look at Josh who shrunk into his chair guiltily, again making the others laugh.

"Where is Donna anyway?" Abbey asked when the laughter had settled down.

"Oh, she uh…" Ainsley said, silently cursing Donna for leaving her to make up an excuse she as yet hadn't had a chance to come up with. "She's visiting a friend for the night, she'll be back for tomorrow night though."

'That's not exactly a lie now, is it?' Ainsley thought, satisfied with herself as long as no one questioned it.

"A friend?" Josh asked sounding surprised. "I didn't know she had any friends in California."

"Well he's a college buddy," she said quickly, of course it would have to be Josh who questioned her.

"He?" Josh said in the high-pitched voice he used when he was nervous.

"Yeah, he. That is alright isn't it, Josh?"

"Yeah, of course," Josh stammered.

"I could have sworn I saw her at the station," Charlie said when Josh went quiet.

"Must have been someone else," Ainsley said, shooting him a pointed glare to shut up.

"Maybe," Charlie said but he did drop the subject when he saw the look.

"I'm going to use the little girl's room, Ainsley come with me?" CJ asked her suddenly.

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Hold on, I need to use it, too," Zoey said, getting up motioning for her mom to come, too.

"Well as much as I love you guys, I'm not staying alone with you." Abbey told the boys as she too went to the bathroom with the others.

"What's going?" CJ demanded the second they were all in there.

"I may have made a mistake," Ainsley said as she ran the cold tap.

"What did you do? I thought it was all going well?"

"What was?" Abbey asked feeling confused.

"Long story short?" CJ answered her. "Ainsley set Josh and Donna up on a date last night and it went well, that's all I know."

"Really?" Zoey squealed with excitement.

"Yeah," Ainsley answered. "And Donna said it went well, I think they kissed, not that it would be the first time, and Donna was feeling posi –"

"Hold on, back up. They've kissed before?" Abbey asked, stunned.

"They've slept together before!" Ainsley cried. When she saw the shock on all their faces she instantly regretted saying it, she'd promised she'd keep it secret. "Oops."

"When?" CJ asked urgently.

"Uh, two years ago. It's why Donna left, she told him she didn't want to ruin his career when everyone found out he was sleeping with his assistant."

"That is so Donna," Zoey said, sighing at the romantic side of it.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real reason she left."

"It wasn't?"

Ainsley shook her head. "How much do you know about why Donna started on the campaign in the first place?"

CJ shook her head, embarrassed that she didn't know much about Donna's life before they met. Zoey shrugged but Abbey spoke up. "She got out of a bad relationship, right? Wanted a fresh start. Josh told me, said it might get too much for her and she might need someone to talk to. As far as I could see it never did."

"That's because she's good at hiding stuff but the first day she got here I asked her if the real reason she left Josh was because she started thinking about the other guy. She said no but we both knew she was lying."

"Oh my God," CJ breathed. "Hold on, where is she now then?"

"Right now? I'm not sure, somewhere on her way to Wisconsin though."

"And why's she going to Wisconsin?"

"Because she wants to make a go of it with Josh and the only way she can do that is to get any hold this guy still has on her out of her life."

"Where would she get that idea from?"

"I told you I might have made a mistake," Ainsley mumbled quietly.

"Wait," Zoey said before CJ could start on Ainsley. "This guy, he was never violent towards her was he?"

"No," Ainsley said. "Or at least, I don't think so. Full of himself, a compulsive cheater and constantly putting her down but I don't think he was ever violent."

"Poor Donna," Zoey sympathised.

"We should tell Josh," CJ said.

"No," Ainsley said almost immediately. "She doesn't want him to know."

"He'd want to know."

"I agree," Ainsley said. "But as bad an idea as this was she needs to do this and she wants to do it alone. She's a brave woman, she can do this alone."

"I don't like it," CJ said, Zoey and Abbey nodded in agreement with CJ.

"Neither do I," Ainsley admitted. "But she's already on her way and she'll be back tomorrow."

CJ sighed and as they left the bathroom began muttering, "A foolproof plan, it was a foolproof plan and it still managed to get messed up. Maybe Toby was right. Oh good God, well I'm never going to tell him that!"


	7. Saturday

7 hours 22 minutes. That was 447 minutes, that doesn't sound like a lot but it was 26820 seconds. That was how long Donna had been in the air and she knew this because she had worked it out over and over again. She was on her way back to Madison, Wisconsin to confront the man she had just spent the last year or so avoiding. The man who had used her, stolen from, cheated off her and then cast her aside like an old toy he had grown out of. This man had tainted her life and she knew she would never move on unless she did something about it. That didn't stop her being worried though.

She had left Ainsley and Sam's home far too early for her flight but she hadn't wanted to run into Josh and have to explain what she was doing there so she'd hung around the airport for a few hours until her flight was ready board. She thought for a moment she'd seen Charlie but when she looked again he'd vanished so she assumed she'd imagined it. Finally, at 41 minutes past 5 that afternoon, the plane took off and Donna was on her way. She landed at 03.03, Wisconsin time. Tired and nervous she took a cab to her mom's place where she let herself in with the spare key and went to bed.

She awoke later that morning to the smell of bacon cooking.

"Hey sweetie, I saw your bedroom door open this morning. You want some breakfast?" Her mum asked.

"I'll make it, you sit down." Donna said, taking the cooking utensils off her mother.

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, I'm leaving today, I just have to do something while I'm in town then I'm going again. I'm supposed to be in California, remember? I'm going to a wedding on Sunday."

"Your wedding?" Her mother questioned with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Donna laughed. "No, mom. I'm not getting married, my friends Sam and Ainsley are."

"Oh…When are you getting married then?"

"Mom! I'm not even engaged!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well you should have," her mother scolded lightly. "And then you could marry and give me grandchildren before it's too late."

"Mom, you're not going to die for a few years yet and hopefully I will be married by then. I do think you should think about selling the house though, it's too big for just you."

"What about when you come home, like last night. Where do you plan on staying?"

"Well I don't plan on coming without sorting out somewhere to stay first anyway."

"So why didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Because yesterday was a last minute thing."

"Why are you here Donnatella?"

"Because _madre, _I have something to sort out and if you ever want grandchildren off me you'll leave it at that."

"Alright," her mother laughed. "Hurry up with that breakfast, I'm hungry too you know."

- - - -

'Well, this is it,' Donna took a deep breath as she opened the door of the surgery.

"I'd like to see Doctor…" She resisted the urge to say 'Freeride' but a smile crossed her face as she did. "Vinson."

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked her.

"No."

"Then I'm afraid you can't see him but if you would like to make an appointment I'm sure we could fit you in some time next month."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "He's that popular?"

"Oh yes," the receptionist nodded emphatically. "His patients love him; they say he has healing hands."

"I'll bet they do," Donna muttered. "Well, I'm afraid I can't wait that long, I'm only in town for the day and I really must see him. Can you tell him Miss Moss is here to see him?"

The receptionist looked at her doubtfully. "I'll try but I doubt it'll help." She went into his office returning two minutes later. "He'll see you now."

Donna smiled at her. "Thank you."

She entered his office without knocking. "Kevin, me and you have some things to talk about."

"Donna, it is you."

"Well who else would it be, really? You messed about with a lot of Miss Moss'? Actually, don't answer that I'd lose all respect for my sister."

"Donna –"

"Oh, shut up," she said taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

She was wearing what could only be described as power dressing. She wore a short skirt, not too short, but short enough to reveal her long legs; she wore a shirt that was unbuttoned at the very top and a smart jacket. She wanted him to know she had got on with her life and done well without him.

"You and me have some things to talk about," she repeated to him.

"Like what? It's been ten years Donna."

"Nine, actually, well nine years, one month, two weeks and three days." Kevin gave her a smug look when he heard this. "Wipe that smile off your face," she ordered him. "I count to remind myself of the lucky escape I had the day I left."

Kevin's smile faltered. "What do you want to talk about then? If your escape was so 'lucky'."

"Well," Donna said. "First I want to know how you've been all this time. You've had a good life."

"Can't complain. I'm a successful doctor, I have a child and I'm getting married again in a few weeks."

"Again?"

"Yeah, my first wife left me."

"Because of your cheating?"

"Yes," he admitted but not at all ashamedly.

"And this new woman, I assume she's not the mother of your child, she knows what you're like?"

"No," Kevin answered. This he sounded happy about; as though it pleased him to know he was tricking these poor women. Donna realised with disgust that he probably did.

"Well I'm sure someone will warn her before the big day," she said with a superior smile. "But you've built a nice life for yourself? That's good; it's nice to know that you could move on without a second thought for me."

"Of course I thought about you."

"Yeah, and whether I'd come crawling back to you. It must have made you sick when I didn't. Want to know why, Kev?"

"Go on," he said with very little interest.

"Because I found a man who appreciated me for me, he never once asked me to do something for him that I didn't want to do. He loved me for being me and he never made me change or pretend to be someone I wasn't. He would have given up everything for me but I never once asked him to and most importantly he didn't stop for anything when I was in hospital."

"You're talking in the past tense there, Don," Kevin pointed out. "What happened, did he get bored of you and run off with someone else?"

"Actually, no, because we weren't together like that."

Kevin stared at her more than a little confused. "You just said…"

"That he loved me; I never once said we were together. He's my best friend but I can't get further than that with him."

Kevin smirked, "He won't let you?"

"Wrong again. I won't let him because I can't get past you."

"You still love me?"

"Far from it," Donna said. "I just can't trust guys enough."

Kevin stood up and stood in front of Donna, inches from her. "Admit it, you still want me," he said as he moved in.

His lips were millimetres from hers when Donna pushed him away, hopped off the desk and punched him square in the jaw. He staggered backwards, holding his jaw.

"That felt so good," Donna commented with a grin.

"You little –" He said, staggering towards her.

"Uh-uh," she said, kicking out at him, catching his groin. "Never again," she spat over his figure rolling on the floor. "Now, I think that's a little way into explaining how much pain you've put me through and because I'm such a nice girl that's all I'll be putting you through. I know, though, that you know that if I ever find out you've done anything like you did to me to anyone else I'll be back and you're going to be in a whole lot more pain than that, don't you?"

Kevin didn't answer; he glowered up at her though. She bent down and pulled on his hair. "Right, Kev?" She asked sweetly.

"Right," he muttered.

"Good man," she said, kissing his forehead and heading out of the room. She stopped just before the door. "Oh, and Kevin?"

"What?" He growled.

"You owe me a lot of money for all that I gave you and all that I lost. I want it _all_ back. I'll have the first five thousand at my mom's house before four this afternoon and I'll get in touch with where you can send the rest. If you miss or are late with even one payment I'll have my lawyer on you so fast…"

"I get the picture. Four this afternoon, I'll be there."

"Good. See you later," feeling a whole lot more confident than she had when she set foot in there and feeling happier than she had in a long time, Donna left the surgery and headed back to her mom's place to phone Ainsley.

- - - -

"So Leo how's Mallory?" Charlie asked.

No one really knew what had happened when Mallory had visited Sam except Sam and Josh. Leo knew bits and Jed knew even less, Charlie and Toby were completely unaware of the events. They all knew _something _had happened. So as the six men, and a few of Sam's relatives and colleagues sat in a downtown bar for Sam's bachelor party, their attention turned to Sam to see his reaction to the question. He became oddly focussed on his bottle and went decidedly quieter than he had been originally.

"She's good, got a new boyfriend now. I like him, he's better than her last one."

"But you're still giving him hell, right?" Charlie guessed.

"Of course."

There were a few chuckles but Sam remained quiet, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Leo.

"She won't be coming here for your wedding," he told Sam. "But she wants me to pass on her congratulations."

"Thanks," Sam said stoically.

Leo heaved a great sigh. "What the hell happened when she came here Sam?" He asked. He didn't raise his voice but everyone could tell there was impatience in his voice.

"She didn't tell you?" Sam asked surprised, Leo shook his head in answer. "Then nothing."

"Sam," Leo said warningly.

"It was nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"So don't," Sam said, his tone was light and uncaring.

"Josh," Leo turned to his ex-protégé.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, shifting, as he knew what was coming.

"I know you know."

"Aww, Leo, don't make me do this."

"Tell me, Joshua or I'll tell them what you told me just after my heart attack."

"Which one?" Josh challenged. "The first or the second?"

Leo thought about it. "The second," he said with a smug smile.

"Sorry Sam, I got to tell him," Josh gave in.

"Good boy," Leo chuckled.

Avoiding Sam's glare and seeing the eager looks he was getting from the other men around the table, Josh told the story.

"After Henry left Mallory she came to visit Sam for a couple of days just to clear her head. She didn't want to go and see you and have you say 'I told you so', she just needed to be around a friend. That meant Sam. This was just a few weeks after Ainsley moved in with Sam, about a year after you started going out, right?" He looked at Sam who was still glaring but nodded in answer.

"Yeah, so Sam and Ainsley had just moved in together when your distraught daughter turns up needing sympathy –"

"Please don't tell me this is how it sounds," Leo begged.

"You wanted to know," Josh smiled superiorly. "So there was quite a bit of tension, ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend in the house together, especially with Sam out campaigning a lot, it was bound to erupt eventually."

"So that's all that happened? It 'erupted'? So what, they fought?"

"Leo, telling you the story here," Josh commented before Sam interrupted.

"Actually, I will," he said. "I couldn't stand being at home, it was so quiet but the atmosphere…it was horrible, so one night I went out for a drink. I don't know how much I drink, it was a lot, I didn't really know what was I was doing…"

"_Sam," Mallory spoke softly as she sat on the chair beside Sam's at the bar._

"_Mal," he acknowledged, motioning for the bartender to get him another drink._

"_Make that two," Mallory called to the man as he went to grab a glass._

_They sat there, not talking, just drinking for a few hours. Eventually Sam's need to use the bathroom got to great and he went. While he was in there, Mallory followed after him, waiting outside the door for him to get out. Finally he did._

"_Mal, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked in surprise._

"_Shh," Mallory whispered, putting a finger up to his lips. "You're always talking and never doing. Don't you ever just want to do something?"_

"_Like what?" He asked trying to shift away from her._

"_Like this," she leaned up and placed her lips on his._

_He resisted at first but after a few moments he began kissing her back. When he eventually realised what he was doing he pulled back._

"_Mallory, I can't do this."_

"_Why not? Because of your girlfriend? It's nothing serious. I've seen you with her, you know, you're not happy. Not as happy as you were with me."_

"_We were never serious enough to get to that point," Sam pointed out._

"_Well we can change that," she said, leaning in to kiss him again._

"_No," Sam said, trying to back away from her but struggling to do so for the wall behind him._

_Her lips touched his again but he refused to let his own do anything in response. He pushed her off and stormed out of the corridor into the bar where he ordered another drink._

"_I can't believe you turned me down," Mallory cried when she reached the bar._

"_It's not a case of turning you down," Sam said, downing his drink in one. "I have a girlfriend and I am happy with her."_

"_Do you love her?" Mallory asked him desperately._

_Sam had had enough by this point; he stood up and took his wallet out his pocket, put some bills on the counter and left the bar. Outside it was raining and Sam pulled his coat up over his head. Over the din of the pouring rain he could hear Mallory's voice._

"_Do you love her?" She was asking him again._

_He spun to face her and gave a sigh. This was a question he had been asking himself for sometime now. "I think I might."_

"_More than you loved me?"_

"_I don't know," he admitted. "Look its wet. Let's get a cab and go home, alright?"_

_She nodded and he hailed down a cab but her questioning didn't stop._

"_Are you going to tell her?"_

"_I have to."_

"_You can't."_

"_I can't not."_

"_It'll break her."_

"_I can't lie to her."_

_Mallory let out a choked noise. "I'm sorry."_

_Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter."_

_The cab pulled into the apartment complex Sam had been living in at the time and they got out, walking silently into his apartment._

"_Let me talk to her," Mallory begged just outside the door._

"_No."_

"_It's my fault, let me do it."_

"_Do what?" Ainsley was now stood in the doorway. There was silence. "Do what?" She repeated._

"_We'll do it together," Sam said, taking Ainsley's shoulders and leading her into the apartment, sitting her on a couch._

"_Do what? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_Sam opened his mouth to say something but Mallory got in there first._

"_I met Sam at the bar he was drinking at tonight and I had a little too much to drink and made a pass for Sam."_

"_You what?" Ainsley looked wildly between the two. "Did you kiss her back?"_

"_I…uh…"_

"_Did you kiss her back?" She asked, louder this time._

"…I didn't answer her, I guess that was answer enough."

"So what happened?" Toby was asking the question with great urgency that highly amused the others. This was a man who very rarely showed any emotion but at the moment desperately wanted to hear all about Sam's troubled love life.

"She didn't speak to me for days and Mallory was angry with me for getting into a situation were Ainsley had to be told then…I still don't know what happened. I woke up one morning, Mallory was gone and Ainsley was talking to me. She said she knew it was all a big mistake and she forgave me. Weirdest day of my life."

"I can't believe Mallory did that!" Leo declared angrily.

"Leo, it was a one off thing, we'd both had too much to drink. This is why she didn't tell you in the first place."

"I'm not a big bad ogre, I'd have listened."

Everyone who knew Leo shared a look of disbelief. A cheesy song came on the jukebox and Josh suddenly stood up.

"Come on guys! This is meant to be a party, no more talking about girls. Let's get drunk!" There was a chorus of cheers in agreement and the drinks came fast and furious.

- - - -

"So have you spoken to Donna yet? Because she's not here," CJ cornered Ainsley in the kitchen that same night.

"Yes, she said it all went well and she's on her way back right now. She should be here in a couple of hours."

Before CJ could say anything Danielle came into the kitchen. "There you are! Come on ladies…you're missing the fun."

"What fun?" Ainsley asked as they headed into the lounge where the gang of women were laughing loudly at a man who was being chatted up by Abbey.

"You got a stripper?"

"Of course," Danielle smiled.

"Hey, Abbey," CJ called. "You're married, give us singles a chance!"

There was more laughter as the man escaped Abbey's clutches and switched on his radio before beginning the dance that changed the laughter into hysterics and catcalls.

- - - -

"Where's Josh?" Toby asked looking around the emptying bar, realising that Josh wasn't around.

Sam looked around, too. "I don't know, I haven't seen him for a while actually."

"He left," Jed interrupted their conversation. "About half an hour ago."

"Where'd he go?"

"Haven't a clue."

- - - -

"What is that noise?" One of the women asked through the din of the room.

"What noise?" Another asked.

"Shh…I can hear it, too. Turn that music down."

The music was switched off and distant wailing could be heard.

"What _is _that?"

"Open a window," someone else said.

Opening the window made the noise clearer and more recognisable.

"Donna!" The voice was calling. "Donna, get out here! We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do!"

A couple of the girls giggled. "There's no one called Donna here," they shouted to the man stood on the lawn.

"What's going on?" Ainsley asked coming from the kitchen with CJ, Zoey, Abbey and Danielle who were each carrying a bottle of wine.

"There's some drunk outside shouting for a Donna."

Ainsley gasped and ran forward to the window. "It's Josh," she told the others. "Josh, she's not here, go away before someone calls the police."

But it was too late; the sirens could already be heard.

"Josh, go away!"

But Josh didn't leave; he stood there, still shouting for Donna. The police car reached the house and stopped on the road just outside.

"Come along sir," one of the men said.

"I can't, I have to see Donna."

"You can see Donna in the morning, sir. You're coming with us first."

"Officer, please," Ainsley called from the window. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Get back inside ma'am, we'll handle him."

"But –"

"What's your name, sir?"

"Lyman, Josh Lyman, I'm –"

"Well, Josh Lyman, you're coming with us. A night in the cell should do you the world of good."

"But I need to speak to speak to Donna."

"In the morning, sir," the second officer said, pulling him towards the car.

"No," Josh said, wriggling from his grip, catching the officer's face with his fist as he did.

"Right, that's it," The officer, grabbing Josh's arms and twisting them behind his back, handcuffed Josh.

"You're being arrested for assaulting a police officer," the policeman informed him, reading him his rights as they went to the car.

The women in the house, who had been watching through the open window, gasped in shock. "Josh, you idiot!" Ainsley declared angrily to the others. "If he ruins tomorrow I'll kill him, I swear."

"I'm sure he won't," Danielle soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her friends back.

"He better not."

* * *

**A/N: **A long chapter, no? Well, there are only three chapters left. Two that will take place on Sunday, the wedding day, and an epilogue that will decide whether Josh and Donna do end up together, or not. Thanks for the reviews. I'll response and stuff in the next chapter. I haven't checked for errors so sorry. Oh, and no update tomorrow, I'm going to be busy. Bye! 


	8. Sunday Part 1

Donna arrived at the police station around nine o'clock Sunday morning. She'd got to the house at half two that morning where she apologised to a very drunk and very tired Ainsley for missing the entire night who, in turn, told her, through bouts of giggles, that Josh had been arrested. Donna, while shocked and knowing she should go see if he needed help, after hearing the whole story decided it would do Josh good to spend a night in a jail cell. So here she was later that morning after just a couple of hours sleep, ready to attend a wedding but making a detour to the local police station to bail the best man out.

She opened the door to the station and headed straight to the front desk. The officer behind the desk, an old, balding, overweight man, lowered his sunglasses to cast his eyes up and down her. She shivered.

"I'm here for Josh Lyman," she said, ignoring the lecherous look the officer was giving her.

"A little overdressed for visiting convicts aren't you?" The officer asked her.

She gave him a forced smile. "You know who Josh Lyman is, don't you? Chief of Staff for the President," she said at the officer's blank face.

"President of what?" The officer drawled.

"The United States," Donna said in a slow voice, as though she were explaining a difficult concept to a child. "And he'd best man for Congressman Seaborn who is getting married in less than two hours. Now I'm going to pay whatever bail is needed but I'm going to do it now so will you please go and release him?"

"No need," the officer claimed. "We will not be pressing matters with Mr Lyman, he was just too drunk to go anywhere last night so he spent the night here. The only problem we're having is waking him up. He seems to be dead to the world."

Donna fought back the smile. "I can fix that, is his pager in his personal effects?"

The officer got up and had a look, returning with it. "What about it?"

"Put it in the cell with him and let me use your phone."

The man passed a phone over the desk and headed through a door in the back. Donna dialled the number instinctively. Many times she'd started to dial this number and his cell number but she could never bring herself to finish keying them in, this time she did.

- - - -

_Bzzz _the noise woke Josh. He sat up from his space on the floor with such speed that he banged his head on the wall.

"Ow!"

"Morning, sunshine," the same officer Donna had spoken to said to Josh cheerfully. "Had a good night did we?"

The combination of mass alcohol Josh consumed the night before with the pain from banging his head gave him a blinding headache. This, combined with disorientation, made Josh mutter something unintelligible before facing the officer.

"What did I do?" Josh asked; the previous night still seemed foggy.

"Oh, only exposed yourself to a group of college girls," the officer answered in a deadpan voice that reminded Josh of Toby.

He wasn't thinking about that when he heard the answer though. His face became ashen and he began to panic.

"What? I didn't, did I?"

The officer began smiling. "No, now get up. You're leaving, you've got a lady waiting out front for you and she doesn't look happy."

"What's she look like?" josh asked as he began standing up, grabbing hold of his pager as he did.

"Blonde, green eyes, dressed up for a wedding."

At this description Josh became sure it was Ainsley. His initial thought had been Donna but the 'dressed up' comment and news of her not looking happy sounded exactly like Ainsley, especially as she had warned him several times that if he did anything to ruin this wedding she would personally kill him.

"Can't I stay here a little longer?" He pleaded with a whine as the cell was unlocked and its door opened.

"I'm afraid not, we have to keep the cell free for the real criminals. Now hurry up, I hear you're best man, can't have you late, can we?"

"Guess not," Josh muttered as he followed the officer through the door and into the reception area where Donna was waiting. Relief washed over Josh when he saw her bright smile.

"Just get your effects and then you can go," the officer said as he handed a basket with Josh's wallet, watch and cell phone in.

A couple of minutes later Donna and Josh stepped out into the busy street.

"I hope there's no press about," the very dishevelled Josh said. He needed to shave, his clothes were crumpled, his hair was messed and the hangover was clear in his expression.

"I doubt they're hanging around the station, Josh," Donna answered distractedly as she attempted to flag down a cab. "Will you hurry up? You stink and you still need to get ready. You have an hour before Sam's coming to pick you up."

"Alright, I'm coming," he answered as he climbed in after her.

The cab ride was silent but it gave them both time to think. Memories of the night hit Josh fast and furiously and he slowly began to remember what he'd gone to the house to say. Donna was thinking up the best way to start the discussion they'd both been avoiding, which, non-surprisingly, was the same thing Josh wanted to talk about. It stopped at Josh's hotel and they both got out, Josh led them to his room.

"Shower," she instructed him as soon as he opened the door. "I'll get your suit ready. Don't forget to brush your teeth, you smell of alcohol!"

"Yes, Donna," Josh said knowing better than to argue.

As he showered Donna got the suit out, surprised to find it didn't need ironing. She heard the water switch off in the next room and shouted through.

"You hired yourself a cleaner?" She guessed.

"What do you mean?" His voice came back muffled.

"I remember, before I left, I had to iron some clothes for you to go out in. You didn't even know where the iron was, there's no way you did this yourself."

"Actually, I did," he answered, opening the door a touch and reaching a hand out for the suit. "After you tidied it I made an effort to keep on top of it, you'd be proud of me 'Tella."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "'Tella?" She asked him laughingly as she gave him the suit.

"I like it," he said just before he closed the door.

"So do I," she said quietly.

A few minutes later Josh stepped out looking clean, refreshed and ready for anything. The only thing he hadn't done was his tie.

"Can you tie it for me, please?" He asked her sheepishly.

"You still haven't learnt?"

"No," he shook his head. "I did, I just don't compare to you."

She laughed. "Come here."

She pulled him close towards her. There were inches between them as she expertly fastened his tie. When she was finished she placed her hands on his chest to admire her work, she didn't realise what she had done until he brought his own hands to rest over hers.

"Donna –"

"Josh, we need to talk about what happened."

"I know but we don't have to do it right now do we?"

"Yes," Donna answered him. "Because if we don't we never will. So, I want to tell you why I left."

"I know why, you were protecting me and you were protecting the administration."

"No," Donna interrupted him.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I left because I couldn't bear to be with you," she began but stopped when she saw his face. It was one of total pain. "No, not like that. Oh, God, Josh, never like that. When I left Wisconsin I just left, I didn't tell anyone, I didn't really get over the things that had dragged me back. I fell in love with you and we had that _fantastic_ night but I woke up that morning and I realised it could be serious. The only relationship I've had that's been that serious was with Kevin. I started remembering, I started associating you with him. I couldn't stand it."

"You left because I reminded you of Dr Freeride?" Josh asked disgusted.

"No, not just that. The other reasons, too and because the day we sorted everything out before you asked me to drive Kim home I'd accepted the job with Russell and I was trying to tell you and you just wouldn't listen. Nothing had changed, not really, I just had to go."

"Why are you telling me this?" Josh asked, still disgusted and feeling guilty at Donna's admissions.

"Because you need to know the truth and you need to know the real reason because I have something else to tell you."

"What?" Josh challenged.

"Yesterday, you noticed I wasn't around, I assume? I went home, I went to see him."

"Him? The doctor?"

Donna nodded quietly. "Relax, nothing happened. I just had some stuff to sort out because I want to give this a try."

"What this?" Josh asked her in confusion.

"_This_, us. Josh, I want us to be a couple."

"I need to tell you something," Josh said, avoiding her gaze.

"What?"

"When you left, I had lots of opportunity to come after you so many times but I never did because I didn't want to ruin what I've spent so many years working to do. I was glad when you left with those reasons because it meant I didn't have to give anything up. As much as I loved you I couldn't do that to myself. It was selfish, I know."

"Loved," Donna echoed sadly, her heart slowly breaking.

"What?" Josh asked with a frown.

She smiled wryly. "You said 'loved'," she said sadly.

"Donna –"

"No, Josh, it's alright," Donna said with a casual shrug. "Sometimes these things happen. While we're making these confessions I have one more."

Josh nodded for her to go ahead.

"When I left I forgot to give you your credit card, the other day I kind of used it to buy a dress…an expensive dress I couldn't afford. I really shouldn't have done."

"I know," Josh said. "I got a shock when I tried to use the card the next day and I had 'insufficient funds'," he was still smarting over the incident at the suit shop.

Donna winced, "I'm so sorry. Here's your card," she handed it over to him before going back in her bag. "And here's the money." She held out $2,500 wrapped in an elastic band to Josh.

Josh stared at her, "You said you couldn't afford the dress, where did this come from?"

Donna shrugged. "I had a bit of money owed to me. Take it."

"No," Josh shook her head. "Keep the money, keep the dress. I bet it's a nice dress."

"It is," she agreed.

"I hope I can see you in it one day."

Donna looked doubtful. "Maybe."

There was a knock at the door and Josh answered it.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked brightly, a total contrast to the sombre mood that had filled the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick response of chapter 7's reviews unless there's pressing issues to deal with because I'm in a rush.

**kursk** I did think that was something Josh would do, not so sure about Donna being free to get with Josh now though and only two chapters left...Guess we'll have to wait and see.

**JDfanatic **Glad you liked it, I probably could have done a lot more about Donna's reaction in here but I really wanted to get this out so it's tough. I might repost it one day and let more be shown but I doubt it.

**AgtDanaM **I completely agree! Obviously! Glad you liked it! As for the chapter 6 review. Yes I am British. You don't call it a hen party, so you? I was trying to remember what it is. Bachelorette, right? Or is that just Australia? And as for the secret service. I completely forgot about them! But, they are meant to go unnoticed, aren't they? And I'm sure even if they were around Jed would have insisted on carrying his bags, he's like that!

**miss jasadin **Bet you're more worried now, right:D

**WithanN **I haven't seen season 6 yet so I haven't really noticed the lack of group scenes but I'm glad you enjoy them because the epilogue will kind of be an entire selection of them.

**Meganfitz **lol, well I love that you're so enthusiastic about it all!

And just because I feel cruel not including them:

**Caia **Glad to hear it, I hope I haven't made you too upset now though.

**MissNebraska2007 **That's really not a problem. I really do like your fic. Unfortunately there's only 2 chapters left, not quite forever.

Ok, got to run. Bye guys!


	9. Sunday Part 2

"There you are!" Toby growled when Sam, Josh and Donna arrived at the church. "You're cutting it fine, aren't you?"

"My fault, I forgot the rings," Josh admitted.

"And this was your choice in best man," Toby marvelled with a shake of his head as he ushered them into the church.

"Shut it," Josh muttered as they passed each other.

"You wrote the speech?" Toby asked him.

"Bit late to ask now. But yes, and it's a very good speech."

"And I assume by that you mean it has lots of jokes, embarrassing stories and everything Sam _doesn't_ want in a speech."

Josh was silent for a moment. "Think we have enough time to rewrite it?"

Toby nodded, "Be back in a couple of minutes," he said over his shoulder to Sam and Donna.

- - - -

"Everything alright?" CJ asked Donna, they and all of the Bartlett ladies were chatting on two rows in the large hall.

"Yeah, it's all fine, I'll just be glad to get back to work, you know? A week away and I already don't know what to do with myself."

"Tell the truth now," CJ sang playfully. "You're with the sisterhood now."

"Everything's great. I got past the Kevin thing to find Josh doesn't love me, why shouldn't I be great?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"He told me before but it's alright. I'm just going to spend the next four years, maybe eight, working with him. I can cope," she gave them a pained smile.

CJ looked at Abbey, who looked at Zoey, who turned to her sister Liz, who faced their other sister Ellie, who looked back at CJ. They all knew the tales, all sensed things before Josh and Donna had even admitted it to themselves let alone each other, all knew what was destined to be. But mostly, they were all getting sick of how long this whole thing was getting dragged out for.

"Let's hope so," Abbey muttered.

- - - -

"Josh, I can't believe you wrote this thing," Toby announced in awe from a room off the side of the hall.

"I know it's a little…" Josh trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how bad he believed this version of the speech to be.

"It's fantastic. Ainsley will love it, so will Sam."

"Yeah, well you helped write it," Josh pointed out.

Toby shook his head. "I only fixed your spelling and punctuation. This," he waved the paper at Josh. "This is something to be proud of, remember that, Josh."

Josh smiled and nodded. "I will, thank you, Toby."

The two shared a moment that they hadn't felt for a long time now and with it came a feeling that everything would be ok.

- - - -

"Oh, I'm so nervous," Ainsley practically skipped around the room in her anxiety. "I don't think I can eat that muffin." Danielle and Ainsley's mother stared at her in shock but Ainsley was busy staring at the muffin she couldn't eat. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm never _that _nervous." She reached out and took a bite.

Danielle smiled while Mrs Hayes tutted as she fussed around her daughter.

"You should have gone for the trim," she admonished her daughter.

"Mom, stop it, this is perfect."

A knock sounded at the door and Jessica popped her head in. "You ready yet? Mom told me to tell you they're ready for you. Oh, can I finish that muffin?"

"Jessie, come here," Mrs Hayes said. "Let me get a look at you."

Jessica slowly made her way over to her grandmother. She was dressed in her bridesmaid gown, a knee-length silver dress, with her hair up in an elaborate fashion.

"You look so much better than your aunt," the old woman chided.

"Mom!" Ainsley glared. "We're going now. Come on."

- - - -

"You did actually pick up the rings the second time, right?" Sam asked urgently with just minutes before the ceremony was due to start.

"Yes," Josh rolled his eyes.

"_All _of them?"

Josh smiled and patted his pocket. "All of them."

Sam smiled back.

The Bridal March began putting an end to all the conversations in the Hall. Danielle came first in the line; she was wearing the same style silver dress as the bridesmaids but an inch or so shorter. Next were Ainsley and her father. The man, dressed in a typical black suit, led his daughter beside him. Her dress was a shimmering white that flowed delicately to her ankles. It had little detail but that that it did was in the form of little beads attached with silver thread. Her simple veil held the same sort of beads down the back, covering her long blonde hair that was mostly down and curled but which had a small section that had been scooped up and fastened rather loosely but not so loose that it would fall out. Her two teenage bridesmaids brought up the rear in their matching silver dresses and hairstyles. The sight was a beautiful one to see, particularly for Sam who was waiting for his bride to arrive at his side.

"You look fantastic," he whispered to her when they reached the altar.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him back.

The ceremony was simple yet traditional and so absolutely perfect that no one could have asked for it to go better. They used the typical marriage vows and recited them word-for-word perfect, Josh remembered to get the rings out at the right time and managed to stop himself from tripping in his eagerness to present them. The kiss was a wonderful kiss, one that showed just how much Sam and Ainsley had been through, how much dedication they had for each other and how much they truly loved each other. It was breathtaking to witness.

Donna watched, captivated, and then turned her attentions to Josh. She watched him as he watched the happy couple, saw something unreadable cross his face, saw the emotions that flickered through his eyes were great and varied. An odd feeling washed over Donna as she watched him and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She was watching the man she loved in turmoil watching two of his best friends as they expressed their love to the people that mattered the most to them and it left her wondering what exactly he was in turmoil about.

As Josh watched Sam and Ainsley seal the whole marriage deal, he could feel Donna's eyes burning into him. He knew they were Donna's for two reasons, the obvious being that the couple everyone had come to see get married were at the most crucial point of the ceremony, why would anyone be looking at him? The other reason was that whenever Donna looked or touched, or was even in the same general area as Josh, he felt something in his stomach. A fluttering. It was the same feeling he was experiencing right now. Thinking about this, watching them, Josh began to feel a great sense of wanting. How stupid was he? At that minute he made a decision. He was going to have this and he was going to have it today.

The happy couple made their way down the aisle together and then outside to pose for the cameras. Josh tried to get close to Donna, to talk to her, but the massive congregation of well-wishers made it difficult to move let alone speak. He ended up posing and smiling and greeting and being pleasant to everyone he came in contact with. Everyone who attended the wedding it seemed. Everyone but Donna. Finally the photo-session was over.

"Hey, everyone?" Ainsley called silencing the group. "I don't know about everyone else but I could do with something to eat! You ready for the reception?"

There were cheers and laughter and everyone set off for the function room that had been hired for the wedding reception.

- - - -

It was speech time, this meant Josh had to get up in front of everyone and do what he did best. Talk. But this time it was different because this time he couldn't screw it up.

Josh tapped his glass and stood up, waiting for silence to descend. "Don't worry, I'm keeping this short because I'm sure Ainsley, if not the rest of you, is waiting for the cake to come out."

There was a ripple of laughter that Josh let pass before he continued.

"I know a lot of people, a lot of couples, but none of them have ever shown the amount of love for each other that I see when I look at Sam and Ainsley. I only hope that one day we all experience that same feeling if only for a fleeting moment because it's better to live with that memory than not at all.

"These two," he turned and waved his hand at Sam and Ainsley, smiling at them. "They're lucky to have found each other and be spending the rest of their lives together. How many of us can honestly say that when they found what these two have they didn't mess it up in some way? I did, even Sam did, but they got through it and that's what matters. It shows the strength these two have to stick together through it all." He smiled at Sam and Ainsley once more before picking up his champagne glass and raising it. "To Mr and Mrs Sam Seaborn."

"Mr and Mrs Seaborn!" The room chorused.

Josh sat back down to be patted on the back by Sam. "Thank you," Sam told him, Josh nodded graciously but looked past him to see Ainsley close to tears.

"I think you should concentrate on your wife."

Sam smiled and turned away from Josh.

- - - -

Donna grabbed another glass off the tray of a passing waiter and downed it in one go.

"I hate weddings," she murmured quietly to herself but someone overheard.

"And why's that?" Jed asked her.

She jumped, startled. "Oh, Mr President, you scared me."

"Jed, please," he said, waving his arm airily. "So tell me, why do you hate weddings?"

"Because weddings are funny things," Donna said, she wasn't drunk but she did sound a little tipsy. "You can see all the love around you, feel it, but if you're alone it just makes the loneliness worse. I don't want to be alone anymore, sir."

"So go tell Josh that," Jed said.

Donna stared at him a second but didn't ask how he knew about Josh; this was a question best left unasked. "I did, did Abbey not tell you? He told me he's not in love with me."

"I'm sure you misunderstood," Jed tried to soothe.

"No, trust me," she said as she grabbed another champagne glass. "I didn't."

- - - -

There was a burning question Toby wanted answering and now, after the first dance, seemed like the perfect opportunity to get it answered.

"Can I cut in?" He asked Sam and Ainsley.

"Oh yeah, sure," Sam said, handing his new bride over to his friend.

As Toby led Ainsley around the dance floor he was distantly aware of a pair of eyes watching him but he switched off the feeling.

"So I really have to ask," he said quietly. "What did Mallory say to you for you to take Sam back?"

Ainsley's face darkened for a moment and then brightened. "Sam didn't tell you?"

Toby shook his head. "You know, I knew he was lying when he said he didn't know. What did she say?"

"She said that I was very lucky woman and when I asked her why she said it was because I had something that she could only dream about. Something she was fairly certain no woman had ever had before and that I was an idiot if I was going to let a little mistake ruin it. She asked him that night if he loved me, do you know that?" Toby nodded. "He didn't answer her but she told me that when she kissed him there was no spark that they used to have and she could see in her eyes that whatever he'd felt for her was completely gone. He was in love with me and she was leaving and I shouldn't hold it against him. So I didn't."

Toby smiled. "That's beautiful."

Ainsley laughed. "Why Toby, I didn't know you were such an old romantic," she teased.

Toby looked at her bashfully. "Don't let it known, alright? CJ would never let me live it down."

"I think she would," Ainsley said, nodding her head in the direction of CJ who was watching her and Toby closely. "If you showed it to her."

Toby frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ainsley, intoxicated by her happiness, laughed as the song came to an end. "Smartest minds in the country and the men of the Bartlett Administration can't see what's under their nose!" She exclaimed as Sam came back over and Toby headed off.

"I saw," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Ainsley agreed, poking his nose. "And it took a kiss with your ex to make you see."

"At least I got there in the end."

"Yeah," Ainsley said again, a hint of sadness in her voice now as she watched Josh, Toby, CJ and Donna all sat at different points in the room as far away from each other as they could be. "Wonder if they ever will though."

- - - -

"Donna," Josh spoke softly, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Josh," she said without turning around.

"You know that you're the best friend I have, right? And a best friend deserves a dance."

Donna sighed. "Alright," she stood up and let him lead her to the dance floor.

A slow song came on just as they reached it. They stood, holding onto one another, barely moving, just swaying to the music. Her baby pink dress swished at the bottom as they rocked from side to side.

"I didn't tell you this morning, you look beautiful," Josh whispered into her ear.

It sent shivers through her, being this close to him again. What was she going to do? She couldn't spend the next few years being so close to him and so far away, just like now. She tried to get away but he brought her tighter to him.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly.

"And there's something I wanted to ask you." He continued.

"Mmm," she hummed quietly.

She felt something press into her hand and she backed away a bit to look at it. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw the silver diamond ring flanked by two emeralds. She gasped.

"If it weren't for this wedding we wouldn't be standing here today, we wouldn't have done some of the things we did and I need to know now before anything else happens; will you marry me?"

'Is he serious?' Donna thought, opening her mouth a couple of times trying to get the word out. "No," it came out finally.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end, it's just the epilogue left and I promise that as much as you hate me right now for doing that, the epilogue will make you feel a whole lot better. 


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, here it is; the moment you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

The bubbly blonde smiled happily as her new husband twirled her around the dance floor of the function room they had hired for their wedding reception. She laughed heartily as he whispered something in her ear and put a hand up to run through his dark hair. He looked lovingly into her beautiful green eyes, the love expressed in his own brown ones shone back at him clearer than he could ever express himself.

- - - -

"They look beautiful together," Jed whispered to his wife.

"I know. It's just a shame it took them so long, they've missed out on a lot." Abbey said wistfully.

Jed nodded, "But they're still young, I'm sure they'll catch up soon enough." His tone was light and full of humour.

Abbey hit her husband playfully. "I didn't just mean that!"

There was a little laughter from Jed and then a, "Neither did I."

"Yeah, right," Abbey said, not believing him one bit.

- - - -

"When are we going to be up there?" Zoey asked Charlie impatiently as she watched the couple make their way around the dance floor.

"As soon as their dance is finished," Charlie answered her lightly.

"Not to dance," Zoey rolled her eyes. "I mean enjoying our wedding reception while all our guests watch us in amazement."

"Zoey!" Charlie exclaimed uncomfortably. "You've only just moved in, it's a little early to be thinking about marriage."

"We've been going out for practically nine years now," Zoey argued. "You don't think we should even consider it?"

"We haven't been going out that long. There was that time you were dating Jean-Pierre."

"Jean-Paul," Zoey corrected him darkly at the mention of his name. "But that's really not the point. The point is I'm living with you and I don't plan on leaving any time soon so why shouldn't we get married?"

"We're not ready," Charlie stated.

"I'm not saying right now but we love each other and we can have a long engagement…You would still have to ask dad first anyway."

Charlie smiled. "I already did," he told her as he reached into his pocket. "I was going to ask you later but you kind of beat me to it. So I suppose I'll just give you the ring to wear."

He opened up the ring box for her to see the gold band with its single diamond.

"Charlie!" She breathed in shock.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind already?" Charlie asked her. "Dee would kill me if I'd messed this up."

"Hell no," she said, holding out her hand for him to put the ring on. When he was done she hugged him tightly. "You know it's not going to be a long engagement, right?"

She felt Charlie nod on her shoulder. "I figured as much, which is why Dee's dorm room has been taken over by wedding magazines."

"You're kidding?" Zoey squealed, marvelling at her boyfriend, sorry, fiancée's, surprise and how efficient his little sister was turning out to be. "And there was me thinking she didn't even like me."

- - - -

"There you are," CJ said, grabbing Toby as he passed by where she was stood at the side of the dance floor.

"You were looking for me?" He questioned surprised.

"Not really," CJ answered. "I was just annoyed you wandered off. You know I don't like being alone at these things."

"You're never alone," he said sincerely. "I'm always here for you."

"Not like that," she said, referring to the dancing couple. "That's what I want in life. I still don't have it."

Toby looked at the dancers then at the sorrow etched on CJ's face and he suddenly realised what Ainsley had meant when she'd told him '_Smartest minds in the country and the men of the Bartlett Administration can't see what's under their nose!' _He slipped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. She took hold of his clasped hands leaned back into him.

"You could have," he whispered gently in her ear.

She turned her head back to look at him and he kissed her, admittedly it took her by surprise but neither could deny they hadn't wanted it.

- - - -

"Josh," Donna said his name quietly.

"What, Donna? What?" Josh asked more than a little frustrated.

"The song finished and we're still the only ones dancing. No one's joining in."

"I don't care," Josh murmured. "I forgot they were even here. I was just happy they weren't interrupting my dance with my beautiful wife until she went and interrupted it herself."

Donna giggled. "I'm sorry but they're making me nervous. Why aren't they dancing?"

Josh sighed heavily and stopped dancing, addressing the crowd of guests. "Everybody my new wife feels a little self-conscious when we're the only ones dancing. Come and join in as soon as possible, please!"

Laughter sounded and slowly couples drifted on to the dance floor. Jed and Abbey, Charlie and Zoey, Toby and CJ, Leo with Mallory. The couples came fast and soon Josh and Donna couldn't be seen. Donna liked it like this, it meant they had to get closer together but it also meant that Sam had to call a halt to the music when he needed to talk to Josh.

- - - -

"I swear if the baby has your appetite we're going to have sell the house!" Sam remarked to his heavily pregnant wife who was sat at a table off to the side with three plates full of sweet foods.

"I'm eating for two here," Ainsley pointed out. "I'm allowed to eat a lot."

"So what was your excuse before the pregnancy?"

Ainsley smiled and looked over at the dance floor where Josh and Donna were dancing. "Can you believe less than a year ago she was saying 'no' to his proposal? What made her say 'yes'?"

"I've told you already, several times," Sam reminded.

"I know. I just like to hear, so tell me."

Sam smiled. "They got back to DC and President Santos and the First Lady dragged them into the Oval Office and told them they weren't leaving until Donna told Josh why she refused his proposal. They talked it out and it turned out all she wanted was for Josh to take her on a date of his own accord and tell her that he loved her. Soa week later he didand at the end he proposed again and now here we are."

Ainsley gave a romantic sigh. "I wish I was up there," she said.

"We can do."

"No, we're not being the only ones up there with them."

Just as she said this Josh announced for everyone to get up and dance. A grin spread across Ainsley's face.

"Come on then," she said, holding her hand out for Sam to heave her up.

She stood up and had taken two steps when she felt cool liquid tickle down her leg.

"Oops," she announced, stopping dead.

"What? What is it?"

Ainsley's smile grew bigger and bigger. "My water's just broke."

"So? Oh, wait...It can't! It's too early...Oh my God..." Sam said then went into panic mode. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a sec."

He tried to make his way through the throng of people on the dance floor but couldn't make it so he headed for the DJ. "Turn it off," he instructed and the DJ obliged but only after several threats. "Josh, get here, now," He instructed loudly.

Josh appeared out of the crowd, Donna in tow. Sam nodded for the DJ to start up again and headed for Ainsley again. Josh and Donna followed him there.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"We have to go, Ainsley's waters just broke. She's having the baby."

At this news Josh's annoyance immediately faded away.

"That's great. Go, of course," Donna interrupted whatever her husband was about to say.

"You sure?" Ainsley asked.

"Absolutely, go on, we'll come to the hospital later to see you."

There were smiles shared and then Sam and Ainsley left for the hospital where, after fivehours of labour, Ainsley gave birth to a baby girl; Nina Rebecca Seaborn.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again! Did you like? Tell me!

**Caia **Do you believe me now? Was her reason good enough for saying 'no'?

**kursk **Like there was any doubt I was going to have them not end up together! I love these two, the only reason they didn't end up together in _The Reason_ was because my brother made some crack about how they'd never end up together anyway, it got me thinking but I didn't like that ending so here we are! Married!

**loveshj **She said no, but there were reasons. And it all settled out for the best.

**WithanN **She is Ainsley, like I said before, I don't think she'd give up on a project just because it wasn't working out.

**cm** Thank you very much. Thjis happy enough for you?

**miss jasadin **Now you know :D I'd actually forgot about Josh not telling her he loved her so I just had to add it now! he he Thanks for reminding me!

**JDfanatic **Everything is as it should be.

Thanks to everyone who read, especially those who reviewed. I'm going now. I don't have any more stories planned but I'm always around reading so I'll come check out yours sometime soon! See ya!

Rae  
xx


End file.
